Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey
by jedininja30
Summary: 3 months after the ending of Dawn of Light. Ouro finds herself needing answers to the mark upon her body. Ouro and the Skylanders journey far into the Skylands to find her banished father to get answers and for Ouro to find closure on her painful memories. In doing so they discover a shocking secret that could threaten the Skylands and start another war.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey**

**Chapter 1**

**At the Academy **

3 months have passed since Eon and Kaossandra's wedding. They left the Academy in the worthy hands of Spyro and Stealth Elf now obtaining the mantle of Master Spyro and Master Stealth Elf. But they weren't here right now the happy couple were now a happy married couple and were off on their honeymoon in a resort off Leviathan Lagoon. Eruptor overtook the Master role while they were away. Now the new group of cadets look out for the Skylands.

Raider and Ouro trained their moves. Raider wielded his fathers blade while Ouro used her retractable blades. They were being watched by cadets as they trained. There blades clashed and Raider pushed Ouro away using his superior size and dashed forward. Raider swung a wide slash and Ouro ducked underneath the strike before driving her right blade up and halting just short of Raider's chin.

"you keep leaving yourself wide open" said Ouro with a grin on her face.

"alright you win this round Ouro" said Raider admitting defeat.

Ouro retracted her blades and was happy with her victory.

"you'll get better Raider" said Ouro.

"Guys" shouted a voice from behind them.

They turned towards the source of the voice to see Cynder flying towards them.

"what's going on Cynder?" asked Ouro.

"just got word from Eruptor, some elves are starting fires out in the falling forest, they're trying to start a wildfire" said Cynder.

"no time to waste let's go" said Raider.

The trio took off to find Vesta and Hex. Raider had no time to grab the rest of his gear.

They sprinted away from the Academy. Ouro turned to face Cynder.

"me and Raider will go there to try and hold them off, you go find Vesta and Hex and meet us in the falling forest" said Ouro.

"will do, be careful you two" said Cynder as she took flight and flew off to find the other Skylanders.

In the distance Ouro and Raider could see smoke rising above the trees.

Raider pushed himself to run faster, he felt his legs pump as he sprinted as fast as he could.

As they got closer they could see a dozen elves. Three elves were kneeling down near the trees using some kind of tools to try and start fires. The other elves were armed with spears. Raider let out a battle cry as he unsheathed his blade and charged at the elves. Ouro took to the skies and summoned her blades.

The nearest elf jabbed his spear forward but Raider effortlessly blocked the attack with his blade and moved round the spear before sweeping the elves legs out and taking him to the floor. Before Raider could follow up with another attack a second elf jabbed at him with a spear forcing Raider to back away as the other elves moved towards him. Ouro swooped in and dodged a spear before grabbing an elf and taking them into the sky. Ouro threw the elf into the sky and flew up before diving down kicking the elf in the chest and launching him into the ground where the elf was KO'd by the impact. To their left one of the elves succeeded in lighting a proper fire and the flames began to grow up the tree. Ouro felt worry wash over her. Back down on the ground Raider was dodging spears left and right. He too saw the fire and knew they needed to hurry.

Luckily for them the other's arrived at just that moment. Vesta, Hex and Cynder arrived to help. They also brought an extra hand in Gill Grunt. They needed his water powers to put out any fires.

Vesta swiftly dodged an attack and grabbed the elves spear and ripped it away from their grip before snapping it like a twig in her powerful hands. Vesta then grabbed the elf and punched the elf with tremendous force launching the elf away into a tree subduing him.

Gill Grunt got to work on quenching the fire with his water gun. A powerful stream of water shot out and struck the flames which were spreading across the tree and making it's way onto the nearby trees. An elf tried to attack Gill Grunt and stop him but Hex managed to stop him summoning up a row of skeletons and blocking the elf from getting to him. Cynder fired off a bolt of lightning hitting two elves and sending them flying back. Vesta grabbed their feet with one hand each and threw them into some nearby trees taking them out.

Ouro swooped down and grabbed a second elf knocking his pear away and throwing him into Raider who threw a spinning kick at the flying elf and knocking him out cold. Pretty soon they had dealt with the elves and now the fire was the only problem. Gill Grunt was fighting to put the fire out but it was spreading too far and was out of reach of his gun.

"Here let us help c'mon Ouro" said Cynder.

The two dragons grabbed Gill Grunt and lifted him into the air so he could reach further. Down on the ground Vesta punched the trees trying to break them and move the trees away from each other. She threw a powerful right hook sending out splinters of woods in all directions. She threw another punch and half the tree trunk was already broke. She channelled all her strength in a third right hook punching right through the tree. The tree slowly began to crumble but Vesta grabbed the tree before it did and used her strength to hold it steady and move the tree away stopping the fire from spreading. Raider and Hex kept a close eye on the elves.

With their combined efforts the fire was soon extinguished. Ouro and Cynder lowered Gill Grunt back to the ground. Raider and Hex managed to round up the elves but s he was moving one of the elves something caught Raider's eye. The elf's shirt lifted a little revealing a mark on his body. It looked just like Ouro's mark. Two Circles one small circle and a large circle going around the small one. The small circle was white while the bigger one was black.

"Ouro you better come look at this" said Raider.

"what is it?" asked Ouro.

"just come here" said Raider.

Ouro shrugged her shoulders and came over to see what he was talking about. She took one look at the mark and her mouth went wide in shock.

"that's just like your mark, what is it?" asked Raider.

"I don't know" replied Ouro.

She moved closer to get a closer look and suddenly the elf's eyes opened and he lashed out grabbing her shoulder.

"the order is moving, we will not hide in shadows no more precious child" said the elf, his eyes going shut again.

When the words precious child hit her ears Ouro's head went fuzzy and she could hear voices in the back of her head. The image of a crowd of people surrounded the young dragon flashed into her head. The vision was too much for her, Ouro's legs went weak and Ouro collapsed to the ground. Raider rushed to check on her.

"we need to get her back to the Academy" said Raider.

"what happened?" asked Cynder.

"that mark on the elf, she saw it and then he said something and she just collapsed, judging by how she reacted I'm guessing it wasn't anything good, sounds like this is just the beginning" said Raider.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey**

**Chapter 2**

Raider and Cynder burst into their cabins. Raider carried Ouro in his arms and ran up the stairs to Ouro's room. Followed by Cynder. As they reached the top of the stairs Raider held back and waited for Cynder to open the door to Ouro's bedroom. Cynder pushed the door open and ushered Raider inside. Raider set Ouro down on her bed and made sure she was comfortable. The young dragon was still unconscious from seeing the mark on the elf. Gill Grunt, Hex and Vesta stayed behind to keep an eye on the elves until some guards from Cloudcracker Prison came to collect them.

Raider put his right hand to Ouro's forehead.

"she's not warming up or anything, we should get Eruptor or Hugo here to come see her, they might know something" said Raider.

"I'll go collect them, you stay here with her" said Cynder.

Raider nodded in response and went and got a chair from his bedroom and brought it into Ouro's room to sit on while he waited. As Cynder left Raider began to think.

"whoever these people are they know something about Ouro, that mark seems to be something important, and something about an order, strange, sounds like they could be dangerous" thought Raider.

Raider watched as Ouro stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up.

In Ouro's mind she continued to dream. There was a crowd of hooded figures approaching her. She felt herself cornered by them with no escape.

"leave me alone" shouted the young dragon.

"don't fight it precious child, this is who you're meant to be" said a hooded figure, his voice was gravelly.

Ouro tried to shoot out a stream of flames but not even a flicker of flames came out. Ouro was helpless against them. The figures got closer. There hands reached out, slithering there way towards her. She pressed her body as hard as she could against the wall in the hopes she would somehow fall through. Then a light appeared. It was the flickering flams of a fire. One of the hooded figures approached the fire and removed a poker shaped with the mark and turned towards her.

"come now child, time for your destiny to unfold" said the hooded figure this figure had a female voice.

The other figures were close enough now and grabbed her pulling her away from the corner.

"no, let me go, get off me" screamed Ouro.

The hooded female slowly stepped towards Ouro the poker in hand.

Ouro's screams filled the air as Ouro's eye's opened.

Ouro breath was rapid as she looked around in a panic.

"hey calm down it's okay" said Raider launching from her chair and trying to reassure her.

"where am i?" asked Ouro.

"were back at the Academy" said Raider.

"what happened?" asked Ouro.

"we stopped the elves but one of them had a mark just like yours, you saw it and then you blacked out" said Raider.

"that mark, it made me think back to when I was a child" said Ouro.

"judging by how you passed out it wasn't good" said Raider.

Ouro nodded in response.

"what is this Order they speak of, do you know anything about them?" asked Raider.

"I don't all I remember is them branding me, I was at home trying to eat dinner I was barely seven-years-old, I felt myself fall asleep and then I woke up in a room surrounded by hooded figures, they grabbed me and some woman branded me with this mark, I blacked out from the pain and was back home when I woke up I didn't see any of them again until now" said Ouro.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, you okay to stand we should go talk to Master Eon or Hugo, they're more likely to know about this order than anyone else" said Raider.

"yeah I'm good" said Ouro rising from her bed.

The two exited her room to see Hex, Vesta and Cynder coming up the stairs, behind them was Hugo. Hex was conversing with her skull. After the last skull died they made sure to create a new one straight away with magic to prevent her turning evil.

"oh good your awake, how are you feeling?" asked Vesta.

"I'm feeling fine, just got a little overwhelmed that's all" said Ouro.

"are the elves taken away now?" asked Raider.

"yeah the guards from Cloudcracker prison came and collected them, they're probably being stuffed into their cells as we speak" said Hex.

"good, Hugo do you know anything about this Order the elf was talking about?" asked Raider.

"I'm afraid I don't, I've read pretty much every book in the library and can remember every word, I don't remember any mention of this Order, but it must exist for Ouro and this elf to have their mark" said Hugo.

"we should call up Master Eon and see if he has any answers, he's wiser than any book we have" said Raider.

"good idea I'll call him up on the phone" said Hugo.

Hugo fished a phone out of his pocket and tapped on it a couple of times and rung up Eon's phone. The phone buzzed as it rang. Eventually someone picked up.

"hello this is Eon" said Master Eon.

"hey Master Eon it's Hugo" said Hugo.

"ah Hugo my old friend it's been a while how have you been, not been messing around with my Skylander drawings I hope" said Master Eon.

"no I haven't but listen we have something more important to address, have either you or Kaossandra heard of something called the Order?" asked Hugo.

There was no response for a few seconds as Eon thought.

"I'm afraid I don't, I've never heard that name before, where did you hear it from?" asked Master Eon.

"we stopped some elves from setting fire to the falling forest, and one of them carried the same mark that Ouro does and said that the Order would rise or something" said Hugo.

"an elf trying to burn trees, that is strange elves love nature, it must be serious if an elf would be willing to do that, I'm afraid I don't know anything, but I'm sure you guys can handle it" said Master Eon reassuringly.

"thanks Master Eon speak again soon" said Hugo.

"bye" said Master Eon hanging up the phone.

"this is getting weird, not even Master Eon knows about this group, should we send a message to Master Spyro and Master Stealth Elf?" said Hugo.

"no we should let them enjoy their honeymoon, like Master Eon said we can handle it" said Raider.

"so has anyone else got any ideas on what we could do?" asked Vesta.

"there is one" said Ouro.

"what is that?" asked Vesta.

"we can go see my father" said Ouro.

"your father" said Vesta confused.

"he was banished to live on the outskirts of the Skylands, he might know something about all this, they took me from my home and branded me, my father must know something about all this" said Ouro.

"it sounds like an idea but are you sure you can do this?" asked Raider.

"yeah I'm sure, we need answers on this group and if there a threat, this is our best shot" said Ouro.

"but do we have any idea where he was banished too?" asked Hex.

"yes the Floating Islands, it's in the West" said Ouro.

"Well then we're gonna need a ship to get there, good thing Flynn's always around" said Vesta.

"I'll go speak to him he should be outside somewhere, that guy always like's to brag to the cadets" said Raider.

Raider made his leave as everyone prepared for the journey. Vesta grabbed a backpack and filled it up with some food, they could be away for a few days so they needed supplies. Hex, Ouro and Cynder squeezed some sleeping bags into their packs and slung them over their backs. Ouro couldn't believe she was going to go see her father she hadn't seen him in almost a decade. Ouro felt worry and fear wash over her breaking out into sweat. She let out some deep breaths to try and calm herself when Hex tapped her on the shoulder.

"Raider said it's time to go, Flynn's agreed to take him on his ship, Hugo's gone and told Eruptor of our plan and he's trying to sort out some people to work in our absence, we should get going" said Hex.

"yeah, sorry just lost in my thoughts" said Ouro.

The two exited the cabin to see Flynn arriving on his ship a smug smile on his face. Raider was stood to Flynn's left as the ship came down to park and to let the other Skylanders on board.

"come aboard Skylanders, next stop the Floating Islands" said Flynn.

The Skylanders shrugged and climbed aboard.

"we're going some distance, into land that isn't that well charted, oh well if there's anyone who can get you there it's the best pilot in the Skylanders, that's me" said Flynn his smile getting bigger.

The Skylanders sighed as they tried to get comfortable. This was gonna be a long journey. Flynn whistled a tune as he pulled the ship into the air and took off to the west. Ouro stared out into the skies as they travelled her thoughts consuming her. She knew so little about this group but they knew her, they wanted her, but for what she had no clue. To them she was this precious child, but why was she precious, she wasn't that special, sure she was related to the Chronicler but so was her dad why didn't they brand him or take him that night.

As the ship passed through the skies an elf watched them from the trees. He saw them moving and dropped down from the tree sprinting away. The elf reached a cliff side to see someone sitting at the cliff to their left was a blade it looked like a butcher's knife. The elf trembled as he tried to speak.

"Pyrox, they have left now, the Order must be informed of their incoming arrival" said the elf.

The being known as Pyrox didn't turn to address the elf.

"it shall be done, now leave the Order wants you to remain here and keep an eye on the Academy" said Pyrox.

The elf offered no response and instead made haste to leave.

Pyrox grabbed its blade and slowly rose to it's feet. Pyrox turned to just see the ship fading into the distance as it moved. Pyrox took a step forward and dropped off the cliff. Pyrox plummeted down about forty feet and landed on something wood. It was a small ship. Pyrox turned the ship on and took off in the same direction as the ship.

"the hunt begins" said Pyrox caressing his blade.

**End of Chapter 2**

**All credit for the character of Pyrox goes to Hiccup2484 this character was there creation and not my own. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey**

**Chapter 3**

The time passed agonisingly slow. The Skylanders tried anything to pass the time. They played games of cards, they sparred to make sure there skills were honed for whatever came next. Heck they even sat around and listened to Flynn and his boring over exaggerated stories. He spoke about how he braved some horrible storms at break neck speed to get to the Wumpa Islands and back to the Core of Light to battle Strykore. How the storm was so dangerous it threatened to tear the ship apart but his expert skills saved their lives. From what everyone else said the weather was actually breezy and the whole ride was smooth. The hours passed and the night rolled in, the Skylanders settled into for sleep on the deck. The cold had grown as the sun disappeared. Raider managed to create a safe zone on the deck of the ship for Ouro to light a fire. The warmth of the crackle of flames relieved them of shivers.

Flynn brought the ship to a stop as he felt his eyelids drooping. They would keep going and reach the Floating Islands tomorrow. His lovely baby needed to rest for a while. Flynn snuggled into a sleeping bag on deck and felt sleep wash over him. The other Skylanders soon followed suit Raider put out the flames to make sure there were no accidents. About a hundred feet away hidden amongst the clouds was Pyrox's ship. His ship was still against the winds. Pyrox sat down on the ship checking his blade, to make sure it was tip top shape. Pyrox rubbed the blade down with a cloth cleaning it to a mirror shine. Pyrox sheaved the blade and checked all its gadgets were together. Pyrox removed a telescope and held it up to its eye standing up from the ship. It looked through the telescope and saw the ship. Pyrox studied them. It noticed Raider's bag no doubt full of gadgets or extra weapons. Something to keep an eye on. Pyrox eyed up the sleeping captain. It seemed to be no threat, but you can't be too careful. Pyrox took notice of there supplies. Nothing seemed to worry it. Pyrox returned the telescope to its bag and returned to its seat. Pyrox sat waiting patiently seemingly lost in thought.

**The Next Morning **

Ouro rubbed her eyes as she woke up. The ship was moving again, she had no idea how long they had been moving for.

"how long till we arrive?" asked Ouro.

"we should be there any minute now, if my ace pilot skills hold up" said Flynn.

Ouro groaned as she went to grab some breakfast.

Cynder was already up making breakfast with Raider while Hex was arguing with Skull 2.

"you are a skull, it shouldn't matter that you have a number" said Hex.

"I may be your skull made to serve you, but you can stop with the Skull 2 making me feel all insecure" said Skull 2 in a gruff voice.

"you cant feel insecure you don't have feelings your a skull" said Hex growing exhausted from the Skull blabbering.

"all I want is to just be called Skull what's so wrong with that" said Skull 2.

"I'll think about it, right now I'm hungry" said Hex.

Raider finished dishing up breakfast, he made a pot of porridge, cooking was not one of Raider's best skills but he could make a mean bowl of porridge.

"do you want some porridge Flynn?" asked Raider.

"no thanks porridge upsets my stomach, and I don't wanna ruin my perfect physique" said Flynn.

"okay well there's porridge here if you change your mind" said Raider.

"any minute m now we'll be in the Floating Islands" said Flynn.

Ouro looked out in the skies as she tucked into her porridge. The skies cleared and she could see the Floating Islands, the Islands were barely growing any grass, the islands seem to be devoid of life. Barely on flowers or anything have grown in years. The skies here were a little murky. There were ruins of old buildings and temples scattered around. There was a screeching in the skies as the flew. Ouro looked closer and saw some orange flying creature in the distance. It vanished behind a building.

"what was that?" asked Ouro.

"what was what?" asked Flynn.

"there was some orange flying thing over near those buildings" said Ouro pointing.

"might have been a Wyvern, there pretty rare and prefer to live away from people" said Cynder.

"are they dangerous?" asked Ouro.

"on there own they wont be a challenge, but in a pack there pretty formidable" said Cynder.

"so we should be careful then" said Raider polishing off his bowl of porridge and grabbing his sword.

"alright I'm putting her down on the nearest Island, you'll have to make your way from there, these areas are getting pretty cramped" said Flynn.

"okay thanks for the lift Flynn, you'll be here for us when we're done right" said Cynder.

"don't worry I ain't going anywhere, I'll be here, just gonna hide downstairs you know, pulled a muscle yesterday and don't really wanna further sprain myself kicking some Wyvern butt" said Flynn as he pulled the ship into a landing.

The ship came to park and the Skylanders hopped off. They looked around at their surroundings and made sure there was no threats.

"any idea on where we're supposed to go?" asked Cynder.

"I haven't got a clue, let's just walk and see" said Ouro she was getting nervous again.

Raider sense her nervous and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"don't worry we're here" said Raider.

The Skylanders began to walk, they passed dead plants and rubble.

"what was this place?" asked Ouro.

"I think it used to be some Elf kingdom a few hundred of years ago and it crumbled when they went to war with a legion of pirates or something" said Hex.

"kind of a sad ending to what looked like a nice place, and this is where your dad was banished to" said Vesta.

"yeah they wanted it to be a place that was out of the way and was kind of dangerous, they hoped it would keep him in order" said Ouro.

"must have been a real jerk to be sent to this place" said Vesta.

"yeah some jerk" said Ouro as she felt the scar on her face.

They continued to walk another screech filled the air and the Skylanders jumped to the defensive. Raider removed his blade and was ready for a fight. The screeching got closer and a pack of Wyverns appeared. Orange colour running down their spines. The rest was black, their wings a mix of orange and black with claws ready to fight. They also had six crab like legs on their lower body. There was easily a dozen of them maybe more.

The Skylanders were ready. The first Wyvern dove at Raider but Vesta jumped forward underneath the creature and grabbed it by its tail and slammed the creature into the ground kicking up dirt and stomping on the Wyvern taking it out. Hex summoned up a wall of bones blocking two Wyverns from diving down at Vesta. They tried to squeeze through the gaps and claw at them. Raider leapt forward and stabbed at one of the stuck Wyverns and taking it down with a screech. Hex summoned up a bone hand and punched one of the Wyverns out of the sky right into Cynder who blasted it with an arc of lightning.

One by one the Wyverns were falling. Hex kept them at a distance with her magic and the others picked them off quickly. Pretty soon they had defeated all the Wyverns. Ouro let out a sigh of victory, she didn't see a single Wyvern still standing, it went to dive at her but before it could get off the ground it felt a heavy blow strike it launching it away off the island. It's screech made them all turn to see what happened.

There in front of them was a slim adult dragon. The dragon was about twenty-five feet in length from the tip of the tail to the head, and stood about fifteen feet in height. The dragon had a slim figure from lack of food. There wasn't a whole lot of muscle on them. The dragon's scales were silver and was sporting a kind of bushy grey beard.

He turned to face the Skylanders.

"what is wrong with you people" said the dragon in a smooth voice his words seemed kind of soothing.

"you come crashing in and bringing all manner of mischief, now I'm gonna have to do a patrol to see if you haven't upset the other Wyverns, who are you anyway?" said the Dragon getting a good look at them.

His face fell when he saw Ouro.

"Ouro sweetie, is that you, look how much you've grown it's been what nearly ten years" said the dragon.

"hello father, or for everyone else to know you by Ouroboro" said Ouro.

"well it is a powerful name what else was I going to use to name you" said Ouroboro.

"is there a better place we can talk instead of out here" said Raider.

Ouroboro's face fell at Raiders words.

"I have a place but you are not welcome there, unless Ouro would be willing to come with me" said Ouroboro.

"that's not happening" said Raider putting an arm in front of Ouro.

"Ouro sweetie, if you want to speak we will go to my home and not here" said Ouroboro.

"why can't we" said Ouro.

"don't make me say it twice, you wish to speak to me then you will follow" said Ouroboro his voice had a hint of rage in it.

"she's not going with you, we wont let you" said Vesta also stepping forward.

"then I guess you wont speak to me then, you came all this way for nothing" said Ouroboro turning away to leave.

"wait" said Ouro.

Ouroboro had a smile on his face which he quickly hid.

"I'll go with you" said Ouro.

"good child, you saw reason, now come then" said Ouroboro extending his wing beckoning Ouro to follow.

"don't follow him, you shouldn't do this alone" said Raider.

"I came here to talk to him, and that's what I'm gonna do" said Ouro.

The Skylanders didn't say a word as Ouro slowly walked over to her father.

The father and daughter made their exit. The others worried about leaving her alone.

Just at the entrance to the Floating Islands a small ship docked down on an island and Pyrox climbed out, he looked to the skies and didn't see any Wyverns. The Skylanders must have been busy. They were here now everything was falling into place for the Order. The precious child was here.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 4**

Flynn sat in his private quarters on his ship lying on a hammock. Outside he could hear screeches off in the distance. Flynn felt his nerves growing, this area was foreign to him he had no idea what could come out of hiding. But he had to stay strong as he needed to be here to pick up the Skylanders. He climbed out of his hammock and walked over to a little window and peered outside. Flynn could see fog and other flying creatures in the distance, but then his eyes fell upon Pyrox. The mysterious hunter walked quietly across the island. His footsteps careful not to crunch on the ground. His sword sheaved as he walked.

"who's that" thought Flynn.

Just then Pyrox stopped dead in his tracks almost as if he heard Flynn's thoughts. His head cocked towards the ship and looked straight at Flynn with a hardened stare. Flynn felt fear grip him as he dived away from the window and tried to hide under his hammock begging the unknown being to not come on his ship. Pyrox shrugged and kept moving as he saw Flynn jump away from the window.

**With Ouro and Ouroboro**

The young female dragon walked alongside her father, his taller figure casting a looming shadow over her. Neither one of them spoke, Ouro had no idea what to say, she hoped her father would say something eventually. Luckily, he did after a few minutes of silence.

"I hope your not still bitter over what happened" said Ouroboro.

"what after what you did to get banished" replied Ouro.

"yes, that, it was a mistake, an accident" said Ouroboro softly.

"what you did was no accident" said Ouro.

"it was an accident sweetie; you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and you got hurt" said Ouroboro.

Ouro felt something in her was it anger or pain from her father trying to call what happened an accident. It was anger.

"you striking your daughter in anger was not an accident" said Ouro angrily.

"I did not mean to hurt you, Ouro, I loved you I was there for you for everything after your mother died, you were all I had left why would I intentionally hurt you child, you were the last good thing I had" said Ouroboro.

"I don't believe you, you were angry at me for something and then you hit me hard, so hard you gave me this scar" said Ouro pointing at her face.

"it was an accident child, you can believe what you think, I know what happened, you were a mere child not fully developed and not paying attention to a lot with your wild imagination, I know I did not mean to hurt you that day child, believe what you wish" said Ouroboro before going silent again.

The two listened out at the sounds of the environment. Screeching filled the air.

"more Wyverns?" asked Ouro.

"no those are not Wyverns, there screeching was deeper, most likely Whiptails" said Ouroboro.

"what are those?" asked Ouro.

"another lovely little critter that lives here, they're like larger Chillydogs but with well tails that are like whips, they strike their prey and inflict quick pain and the tips are filled with a paralysing agent, one strike and your body can go numb and after that unconsciousness" said Ouroboro.

"lovely place to be sent to" said Ouro.

"well it was my punishment for a single bad moment, can't complain now given how much time has passed, but keep your guard up" said Ouroboro.

"okay" said Ouro as they continued to walk towards Ouroboro's home.

**Back with the Skylanders**

Raider and the others were still where Ouro left them. They got comfortable on some rocks as they waited. Raider worked on his blade as he watched Hex talking to her skull.

"Skull 2 why are you so scared of this place, we've faced down worst, remember when we took down that pair of fire vipers last year" said Hex.

"I know but it's just this place gives me the heebie jeebie's" said Skull 2.

"don't know why your so scared your not alive technically" said Hex.

"I may not be alive, but it doesn't mean I wanna get hurt or anything" said Skull 2.

"whatever Skull 2 we got bigger things to deal with" said Hex.

"you're right, we can't seriously let Ouro go off alone with that jerk" said Vesta.

"Ouro wanted to do this alone, we have to respect her" said Raider.

"I know but this guy hurt her, who knows what she's feeling she shouldn't be alone doing this" said Vesta.

"so, what you just wanna go chasing after them, we don't even know the way they went or where her dad's home is" said Raider.

"but we can't just stand around here all day" said Vesta.

"I wish to respect her decision, so we stay here" said Raider.

"how can you say that?" asked Vesta.

Raider stood up to face Vesta.

"she's my oldest friend, we were together even before we came to the Academy, she helped me with my father, you think I don't wanna help her with hers, I do, it's taking every ounce of my respect for her to stop myself from running after them, but I'd rather respect what she asked me to do as that's what she wants and you should do the same" said Raider.

"I didn't realise you two were friends before the Academy" said Cynder.

"yeah we met just after my father died and she helped me through it and I learned to do good with his weapon" said Raider.

"so, we stay here" said Hex.

"we stay here" said Raider.

**Back with Ouro and Ouroboro**

The two dragons finally reached Ouroboro's home. It was a medium sized wooden hut. It was about forty feet tall and sixty feet long on each side. It was square shaped; it had a single window on the left side.

"not much but it's home" said Ouroboro.

Just then the screeching returned.

"Whiptails again?" asked Ouro.

"yes, that's not good, they never come this close, you guys attacked the Wyverns must have got them moving, there coming this way" said Ouroboro.

Away from the pair of dragons, Pyrox climbed up on some rocks overlooking the two dragons. Pyrox put his right hand into his satchel and fished out what looked like a small gun. He unfolded the device to reveal it was a kind of blow pipe. Pyrox removed a dart and placed it into the device. He took aim and waited for the right moment. His body was still as he waited and showed no sway with the weapon.

Ouro heard the screeching return and got into a battle position, the screeching was getting closer. Just off in the distance about a hundred feet Ouro saw some Whiptails come around a corner. They did look like Chillydogs but had a black colour to their bodies. They stood about seven feet long and dragged a long tail behind them. There tails were easily about five or six feet long. As soon as the Whiptails saw them their tails stood up in the air like a scorpion tail as they released a screech and charged towards the pair of dragons. There was about eight of them.

Ouroboro extended his wings and took to the skies. Ouro followed suit and the two dragons charged into battle. Ouroboro swooped down and dodged a tail strike before grabbing a Whiptail pulling it into the air and throwing it into a nearby rock. The creature was weakened from the throw and struggled back to it's feet. Ouro quickly finished it off with a diving kick to the face. Ouro heard and screech from behind her and turned to see a tail almost catch her left wing. Ouro was quicker and dodged the attack. Another Whiptail tried to attack but was stopped by Ouroboro who unleashed a stream of flames sending the creatures scurrying in all directions. Pyrox lined up his aim with Ouro and lightly squeezed the device. The dart shot out like a bullet and silently whizzed through the air, it travelled towards Ouro at high speeds, faster than she could react and she felt something hit her right above her wing. She turned to have a look but was struck in the back by a Whiptail. Ouro fell to the ground as she felt her eyes go dizzy. Ouroboro caught a third Whiptail with his jaws and hurled the creature away. He saw Ouro go still and raced to her side. She was still alive.

Pyrox leapt into the air and landed on the ground with a thundering shake to the ground. Pyrox unsheaved his blade and spun around in his hands sending out blasts of flames. The Whiptails retreated in fear as their numbers fell and a new threat had arrived. Ouroboro saw the Whiptails retreat and stared at Pyrox. He looked away from him and stared at Ouro.

She was out like a light.

"welcome home precious child" said Ouroboro.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 5**

Ouro's eyes opened. Her vision was hazy, and she could barely stand. She looked around her and saw she was in a room; the walls were made or solid stone and had a single window with bars on it. There was a large metal door but other than that the entire room was empty. She moved on wobbly legs towards the window to get a look at wherever she was. The area outside was foreign to her, the skies were dark it seemed most of the day had passed.

"how long was I out" whispered Ouro to herself.

She looked around and saw she was on a large island floating in the sky, but other than that she had no idea where she was.

Outside of the room was Pyrox sitting in a chair cleaning his blade again. He was keeping watch on Ouro to make sure she didn't try to escape. After shooting her he carried her to the castle alongside Ouroboro and placed her in the room. Pyrox was waiting for what happens next, the others would be here soon to speak to her about their plan, not that Pyrox cared about that, all this was to him was a job to get what he wants.

As he thought he heard footsteps coming towards him. Pyrox didn't look up as Ouroboro came around the corner followed by a figure in a black cloak.

"is she still in there?" asked Ouroboro.

"yes, she just woke up" replied Pyrox.

"good" said the figure in the cloak.

The two walked towards the door and knocked, Ouro jumped at the sound and got in a defensive position. The door slowly swung open with a creak. Her father entered first.

"sweetie are you okay?" asked Ouroboro trying to sound sincere.

"where am i?" asked Ouro.

"you are in safe place my precious child" said the figure removing his hood.

The figure was an older man he looked older than Master Eon. His face full of wrinkles and a grey beard. His head was full of grey hair and he had green eyes. His fingers were long and bony. He spoke in a deep powerful voice that seemed to demand respect with every word.

"don't call me that I am Ouro" said Ouro.

"if that is what you prefer Ouro, I am Archebald" said Archebald giving a little bow.

"where the heck am i?" asked Ouro again.

"I told you Ouro, you are in a safe place" said Archebald.

Archebald turned to face Ouroboro.

"you have one minute with her but that is all" said Archebald patting Ouroboro on the shoulder and exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut Ouro felt anger rise in her.

"WHERE AM I" shouted Ouro.

"sweetie, you won't get any answers by shouting" said Ouroboro.

"did you abduct me?" asked Ouro.

"well technically Pyrox did that not me I just merely stood by" said Ouroboro.

"why did you abduct me?" asked Ouro.

"questions child, too many questions, you will learn all soon enough, but for now I need you to keep quiet and follow whatever they say, you cannot escape here Ouro, so do not try" said Ouroboro.

Just then one minute was up and the door opened again and Archebald re-entered with Pyrox.

"your time is up she will come with us now, the time for her re-introduction is nigh" said Archebald.

"what re-introduction?" asked Ouro.

"your re-introduction back into our ranks, don't tell me you forgot when you first entered our ranks precious child" said Archebald.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" shouted Ouro.

She lashed out and unleashed a stream of flames. Archebald quick as a flash waved his right hand and the flames stopped inches away from his face like they hit an invisible wall. He lazily waved his right hand and Ouro felt a great force throw her against the wall knocking her senseless.

"I told you child to follow what they say" said Ouroboro.

"now, now the child just needed to learn, Pyrox bring her" said Archebald.

Pyrox nodded as he stepped towards Ouro and grabbed her practically dragging her out of the room. She tried to fight back but his grip was too powerful, it was then she realised Pyrox was a robot, his powerful mechanical arms keeping a vice like grip on her as he continued to drag her with him.

**Back with the other Skylanders **

The day passed and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. The Skylanders hadn't moved for a few hours. They were running out of patience.

"it's been hours, we can't sit around anymore" said Vesta.

"agreed, we either need to get back to Flynn's ship or go after them ourselves" said Cynder.

Raider stood up from the rock.

"we'll do both, me and Vesta will go after Ouro, Cynder you and Hex go back to the ship, maybe you can find something from the sky" said Raider.

"will do" said Hex.

Hex and Cynder took to their heels and sprinted off towards the ship.

"I hope nothings happened to her" said Raider.

Raider and Vesta began to make their way down the route they saw Ouro and her father take earlier.

The area around them was quiet. No screeches of Wyverns or anything else. There was just silence as they walked.

"we'll find her, she'll be okay" said Vesta.

Raider didn't reply his mind had wondered, he was worrying about Ouro, he wanted to respect her and now she may have disappeared, maybe he shouldn't have left her alone and should have demanded to go with her.

"hey Raider, yoo hoo you in there" said Vesta waving her hand in front of Raider's face.

Raider shook his head in surprise as he realised Vesta was talking to him.

"I know what you're thinking Raider, it's not your fault, you respected her and wanted her to face her father, and don't be focusing too much on what you could have done, just focus on what may happen now" said Vesta.

"yeah okay, I didn't know you spoke so wisely sometimes Vesta" said Raider.

"I do speak wisely when you pay attention" replied Vesta.

The two fell silent as they walked on hoping to see Ouro any second now.

**Back at The Castle**

Ouro was dragged into a large open room. Pyrox shoved her hard knocking her to the floor, she looked around desperately for a way out, then she saw everyone else. The room was filled with people in cloaks just like Archebald. All their faces covered and standing still, like statues. There lack of movement alarmed her. Pyrox stepped away from her as Archebald and Ouroboro moved towards the crowd of people.

"welcome everyone to the reintroduction of Ouro to our order, the precious child has returned" said Archebald.

There was an audible murmur of excitement amongst the other cloaked figures.

"we lost her once before, but not again, she will be with us and never leave" said Archebald.

"you're all crazy, I'm not staying here" said Ouro standing up.

Ouro felt Pyrox's grip on her shoulder again as he shoved her back down.

"you're lucky I don't burn you, you stupid piece of tin" said Ouro as she felt her body ache.

"now, now Pyrox, please do not be so heavy handed with our precious child, you will get what you want" said Archebald.

"hmm" grunted Pyrox walking to the corner of the room and leaning against the wall.

Pyrox had no interest in what was happening, he was however one step closer to his goal.

"now then, let us move forward with our meeting" said Archebald.

The other cloaked figures moved towards Ouro; she felt her mind flashback to that day when she was branded. She felt fear take her and she panicked.

"leave me alone" shrieked Ouro.

She tried to run away but saw her father stand in her way.

"sweetie, you can't run from this, this is your destiny" said Ouroboro.

"you stay out of my way" said Ouro her breath hyperventilating.

She felt a cloaked figure grab her left wing. She tried to pull away, but she felt more hands on her, grabbing her and pulling her towards them. Ouro fought but she felt herself shrinking back to that frightened little dragon, she couldn't escape.

"bring the child here" said Archebald.

The figures dragged the young dragoness towards Archebald, she looked towards him to see Archebald holding some kind of collar.

Ouro was dragged close enough for Archebald to touch her, he latched the collar onto the young dragon and locked it into place. The figures let her go and they retreated back.

"that device around your neck is a thing of my own creation, now you will not escape us again" said Archebald.

"just what do you want from me?" asked Ouro.

"you are our precious child, you will bring us what we need, we are the Order of the Holy Circle, we have existed for many years, hundreds even, I created this Order to overlook the Skylands, we do not exist to the others who live here, but we have had our hands in the mix in the past, it was us who told Strykore about how to gain power through certain dangerous and forbidden books, it was us who told Mephesto about the Horn of Light, though we prefer not to be known we work in shadow, it's how we've avoided being known" said Archebald.

"well that's all well and good, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Ouro trying to pull the collar off.

"well now you see, I had a plan it, started a long time ago when I was still a mere mortal, I saw the Skylanders fighting to protect, but they were weak, they didn't have the power and the strength to make the hard choices, you people just arrest the bad guys and lock them up, you haven't the strength to do what is actually necessary, I do, so I found the secret to immortality, but not just that through exposure to the dark and forbidden magic I also acquired the power of the Looking Eye, it gave me the power to see glimpses of the future and what could happen, it's how we've stayed on the outside for so long" said Archebald.

"you still haven't answered my question" said Ouro.

"I'm getting there, you see my plan continued, as I said you were weak, so the Skylands needs a new defender, me and the order, but alone we cannot do that so we needed power to help us, the Skylanders would never work with us, they wouldn't agree with our ways, so I needed the power and you are the secret to that power" said Archebald.

"me?" said Ouro.

"yes, you the grandchild of the Chronicler, we tried with your father he joined our ranks willingly, he was one of our best members, but the Chronicler his father, they did not get along and Ouroboro was forbidden from taking the mantle of Chronicler once his time ends, but then Ouroboro had you, and you became our precious child, with you we can mould you, shape you into the perfect member, then when the time came you would inherit the mantle and become the Chronicler, and with that is access to his books, the Chronicler has virtually every piece of information about the Skylanders ever written down, with that we can access the lost Library or Arkus, a mountain sized storage place full of wisdom and invention and an army of Arkeyan mechanical beings, with that vast army there would be no threat to the Skylands, everyone would be safe under our reign" said Archebald.

"but everyone would live under tyranny" said Ouro.

"freedom allows danger, it allows people like Dark Spyro and Strykore to grow, if you control everything, then everyone is safe" said Archebald.

"I won't help you, ever, the Skylands needs freedom, no-one should live under a dictator" said Ouro.

"and no-one should be in fear of a dangerous threat coming to hurt them, but it doesn't matter what you think, the collar is on you, you cannot escape now, it binds you to this place with powerful magic, unless I remove it, now Pyrox take her back to her cell, we will begin to break you tomorrow" said Archebald.

Ouro felt Pyrox grip her shoulder, she wanted to fight back but her strength was gone, she was alone, as she walked back to her cell, she prayed the others would find her soon, before it was too late.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 6**

"Argh" screamed Raider in anger kicking a wall with his foot.

Raider and Vesta found what looked like Ouroboro's home and found no signs of either him or Ouro.

"he's taken her" said Raider.

"we don't know that; this might not even be his home" said Vesta.

"open your eyes Vesta, this is the only building we've seen in this abandoned cess pit, it has to be his and there not here, he's taken her" said Raider.

Vesta knew he was right. She let out a sigh.

"okay, so what do we do?" asked Vesta.

"we have to find her" said Raider.

"how?" asked Vesta.

"her father knows who's behind that symbol, and it just so happens we have one of their members captive, I'd say we start there" said Raider.

"okay" said Vesta.

The two turned towards the exit and made their way back to the others.

**Back at the Castle**

Pyrox shoved Ouro back into her room and slammed the door shut. Ouro tried to pull the door open but it didn't budge.

"let me out of here you piece of tin" said Ouro.

Pyrox offered no reply and sat down outside her room.

Ouro continued to pull at the door trying to open it but to no avail. Ouro let out a deep sigh of frustration as she looked around her room, just a small bed and window, the walls were smooth and well kept, would take her a while to tunnel out of this place, but she had nothing to use to cover it up. Ouro walked over to the window and tried the bars, she gripped them and pulled hoping they would come loose, but like the walls they were looked after and didn't show any major signs of rust. They too wouldn't come loose. She was trapped in this place. As she pulled, she felt a sharp jolt go through her body like an electric shock. She let go of the bars and staggered round the room as she recovered from the shock.

"stop messing around" sound Pyrox bluntly.

Ouro huffed as she saw the jolt came from the collar.

"They weren't kidding with this thing" thought Ouro.

She tugged at the collar a little careful not to set it off again. There was no escape.

"come on guys I know you can get me out of here" thought Ouro.

For now, she would have to play along with what they wanted, it was the best way to avoid getting hurt anymore. Ouro walked over to the bed and climbed on top, she felt tiredness overcoming her body and lied down. She tried her best to get comfortable as she felt her eyelids growing heavy and sleep take her.

**The Next Morning**

Flynn's ship had to run double time throughout the night to get them to back to the Academy as quickly as possible, the Skylanders didn't sleep a wink. As soon as they arrived Eruptor met them on the dock with a smile on his face.

The ship pulled in and Raider hopped down off first.

"so, guys how did it go, mission successful I hope?" asked Eruptor.

"mission absolutely failed, we didn't get any information and now Ouro's been taken by them" said Raider.

"by who?" asked Eruptor.

"this Order, whatever or whoever the heck they are, they took Ouro" said Raider.

"we don't that exactly yet, but it's a place to start on finding her" said Vesta.

"hey babe, so how do we find her then?" asked Eruptor.

"we go talk to one of there members we have locked up" said Raider.

"alright, this sounds like a serious problem now, I'll send a message to Spyro and Stealth Elf and anyone else who can help, we'll get her back" said Eruptor.

"I know" said Raider.

"we should go talk to this elf right now" said Skull 2.

"Skull 2 is right" said Hex.

Skull 2 let out a sigh after she called him Skull 2 again.

The Skylanders departed to do speak to the prisoner while Eruptor left to send the messages.

**Back at the Castle**

Ouro was awoken by her door opening. She shot up out of bed ready for a fight, she stared the entrance to see Archebald staring at her.

"precious child, so quick to fight, I like a member with fight, as I said you will be a fine member of our group" said Archebald.

Ouro got ready to let loose some flames again.

"do you really wish to try shooting flames at me again, after what happened yesterday" said Archebald.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you guys" said Ouro.

"fine be that way" said Archebald.

Archebald waved his fingers in his left hand moving the bed across the room and taking out Ouro's legs knocking her back onto it. He then snapped his fingers causing the collar let out a jolt of electricity through her body.

"Ahh" screamed Ouro in pain.

"Pyrox, bring her to the main chamber again, we shall start breaking her soon" said Archebald.

Pyrox gave no response and marched towards Ouro grabbing her just like before and dragging her from the cell.

"I'll get out of this place, you'll see" shouted Ouro.

Archebald let out a small chuckle as he heard her shout.

"I'm not going to enjoy this, but it is the only way for everyone to be safe" thought Archebald.

**At Cloudcracker Prison **

The Skylanders walked into the main entrance to the prison and saw a female Mabu as the receptionist. Cynder walked up the desk.

"hey, we need to speak to the warden" asked Cynder.

"name" said the receptionist in a dull voice.

"Cynder a Skylander" said Cynder.

"I'll see if he's available, wait here" said the receptionist stepping away from the desk.

The Skylanders stood around waiting for her to return, Raider was getting more agitated with every second. After a few minutes she returned.

"the Warden's free if you want to go see him" said the receptionist.

"okay thanks for the help" said Cynder.

The Skylanders walked through the halls passing several prisoners, Mabu's, Elves etc. The Doom Raiders haven't been seen in a couple of years after the loss of Chompy Mage and Pepper Jack the interest in being evil to them died down. Where they were now, they had no idea. The Skylanders reached Snap Shot's office. Vesta knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"come in" said Snap Shot.

The Skylanders pushed the door open and entered.

"ah Skylanders welcome, it's great to meet you, is there something you needed?" asked Snap Shot.

"yes, the Elf we brought here the other day; we need to speak to him" said Vesta.

"why is that?" asked Snap Shot.

"Ouro has been taken, this elf is a member of some group, they seem to have something to do with Ouro, if we can find out where they are, we might be able to find her" said Cynder.

"alright, sounds logical, I'll have him put in a separate you Skylanders can interrogate him in there, go to Isolation room 3, he'll be in there in about five minutes" said Snap Shot.

"thank you" said Cynder.

The Skylanders took there leave and tried to find Isolation room 3. They checked every room they passed and after a few minutes found Isolation room 1.

"okay, should be just down here" said Hex.

They continued on and sure enough there was Isolation room 3.

They entered the room and waited for Snap Shot to bring the elf.

"how do we handle this; I don't know how to interrogate someone" said Vesta.

"just gotta lay it on hard, don't play nice be the bad cop" said Skull 2.

"would that work?" asked Vesta.

"worth a try" said Skull 2.

As they talked, they heard the door open and saw Snap Shot dragging the branded elf into the room.

"he's all yours" said Snap Shot closing the door.

The elf was handcuffed and surrounded no way was he a threat.

"so, these are the mighty heroes of the Skylanders, look like a bunch of bed wetter's to me" said the Elf.

Vesta approached the elf she was taller than him by a couple of inches and pushed him against the wall.

"where is the rest of your so-called Order?" asked Vesta trying to put on a tough voice.

"the voice doesn't work little lady sorry" said the elf laughing at her.

Vesta couldn't play the big intimidating person she didn't have a real mean bone in her body.

"leave us, I'll get him talking" said Raider.

The Skylanders nervously looked at each other.

"you sure" said Vesta.

"yeah go get a drink or something, you guys need some rest I'll keep an eye on him" said Raider.

The Skylanders all nodded in agreement.

"alright we'll be back in about twenty minutes" said Vesta opening the door.

The Skylanders all exited the room leaving only Raider and the elf.

"you think I'm gonna talk when its elf to elf" said the Elf.

Raider gave no response instead he started rolling up his sleeves.

"so, what do good speech you gonna give me" said the Elf.

Raider threw a nasty right hook knocking the elf to the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE" shouted Raider.

"who" said the elf.

Raider threw a second punch.

"OURO WHERE IS SHE" shouted Raider.

"why the heck would I know" said the elf trying to smile.

Raider grabbed the elf by his collar and heaved him off the floor and into the air slamming him into the wall of the room.

"WHERE ARE YA PEOPLE" shouted Raider.

"I'm not telling you anything" said the elf.

"TALK OR YOU'LL BE EATING THROUGH A STRAW" shouted Raider.

"you wouldn't do that you're a Skylander" said the elf a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I AM A SKYLANDER AND YOUR PEOPLE HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE TO US, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE ABOUT THE SKYLANDERS, THERE NOT HERE" shouted Raider bringing the elf close to his face.

"you ain't got the nerve" said the elf.

"try me" said Raider in a quieter voice.

The elf felt his reserve crumbling as Raider stared at him with a fierce intensity.

"alright I'll talk" said the elf.

"you better or I'll start breaking limbs, I'll start at your feet" said Raider dropping the elf.

**Back at the Castle**

Pyrox dragged Ouro into the main chamber where a table had been prepared with straps.

"you are not strapping me to that thing" said Ouro trying to escape Pyrox's grip.

"oh yes we are" said Archebald entering the chamber.

Pyrox dragged her towards the table and grabbed one of her arms strapping her in. He grabbed her other arm and strapped that one in as well restricting her to being able to only kick. As Pyrox got to work finishing off strapping her in Archebald watched from across the room, his stare was unsettling his features didn't move, he watched with a single blank expression.

With her completely strapped in Archebald approached the table.

"well your friends will be here soon if that will help you feel calmer" said Archebald.

"how do you know" replied Ouro.

"the Looking Eye, it granted me a glimpse of the future, I saw your little friends wandering these halls, no doubt they got that elf of mine to talk" said Archebald.

"so, if you can look into the future and you wanna protect the Skylands why didn't you stop Strykore or Dark Spyro, I thought you saw yourself as a good guy or something" said Ouro.

"simple, you don't mess with time, you don't fiddle with events you see or mess with events of time, I foresaw Strykore falling to evil so I made sure it happened just because I can see into the future does not mean I should use it to avert major problems, that's not how it works, mess with it and you create major chaos" said Archebald.

"but anyway enough, it's time for the hard part, before your friends drop in" said Archebald summoning a ball of electricity in his hand.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 7**

Raider stood across from the elf. The elf tried to rub at the bruises on his face from Raider's punches.

"so, where are they keeping Ouro?" asked Raider.

"the Order have many places, but for now we've taken up refuge at the old abandoned Highlander's Academy, you know the place" said the Elf.

"no, never been there, but I know people who have" said Raider.

"even if you get there, you won't save her, the Order is too powerful, we have powers beyond yours and we have a large supply or loyal druids, you won't defeat them all" said the Elf.

"I'm not scared of a few losers in cloaks" said Raider.

"oh, we are more than that, you'll see" said the Elf rising to his feet.

"we're done here, I'll have the Warden take you back to your cell" said Raider.

The other Skylanders returned to the room with Snapshot.

"we're done here" said Raider.

"did you get him to talk?" asked Vesta.

"yep, I've got a location" said Raider.

"okay, thank you for all your help Snapshot" said Vesta.

"anytime" said Snapshot.

Snapshot shoved the elf as they walked away.

"okay, so, where are they?" asked Hex.

"the elf told me they've set up a base of operations at the old Highlander's Academy" said Raider.

"that place has been abandoned for years, no wonder they've been able to stay out of the eye of everyone else" said Vesta.

"and now we go find Ouro and bring her back home" said Raider.

"let's go see if Flynn can give us a lift and tell Eruptor" said Cynder.

"sounds like a plan" said Vesta.

The Skylanders exited Cloudcracker prison and began the walk back to the Academy.

**At the Castle**

Ouro let out screams of pain as she felt the jolts of lightning course through her body. Every muscle twitched from the volts causing her body to shake. Across the room Pyrox knelt in the corner almost in a sleeping mode. His eyes were completely shut and his body stiff as a rock. Archebald kept a straight face as he shocked the young dragon. He hated every second of this, but it was for the better of the Skylanders. Next to Archebald was Ouroboro. The father watched his daughter being shocked and barely seemed to be fazed by what was happening to his daughter. Eventually the shocking stopped and Ouro felt her body calm when the shocks stopped.

"have you had enough, are you ready to join us?" said Archebald.

"I'll join you when the crypts freeze over" said Ouro.

"that's not the answer I wanted and we're running out of time" said Archebald.

"yeah, my friends will be here soon and there gonna kick all your butts" said Ouro.

"no, they won't" said Archebald.

"sorry sweetie, but we'll be long gone before they can hope to get here" said Ouroboro.

"you're lying, they'll be here" said Ouro.

"such fire in you, that's why you're our precious child" said Archebald.

"I told you to stop calling me that" said Ouro.

"no matter, back to work" said Archebald re-summoning the ball of electricity.

Ouro struggled against her restrains as she saw the ball.

**Back at the Academy **

The Skylanders arrived to see Flynn finishing off refuelling his ship.

"hey guys how was your visit to the prison?" asked Flynn waving at them.

"it was good, we have a location, is your ship able to take us to Highlander's Academy?" asked Vesta.

"should be, just gotta do a check over the ship's engines and we'll be on our way, gosh I give you guys so many lifts I should be handing out frequent flyer miles" said Flynn.

"alright we'll go talk to Eruptor and come back, after that it's off to Highlander's Academy" said Raider.

With that the Skylanders walked away from Flynn's ship and towards the Academy. They walked through the halls making their way to the headmaster's office. They passed several cadets and even saw Kaos.

"I've heard what's happened, do you need me to zap some fools" said Kaos.

"don't worry about it Kaos, we can handle this, besides the cadets need you here" said Cynder.

"okay, let me know if you do need a hand, I could really go for zapping some evil dudes right now" said Kaos.

"will do" said Cynder.

They continued on and finally reached the headmaster's office; they opened the door to see Eruptor handling some paperwork with Hugo by his side.

"hey everyone, how did it go?" asked Eruptor.

"we got a location; we just need to go save her" said Vesta.

"good, I send the messages off to Spyro and Stealth Elf, even sent one off to the dragon village, to see if they know anything about this Order" said Eruptor.

"we're gonna go save her" said Raider.

"good, save her and bring her back here, no idea what she's going through right now" said Eruptor.

"Flynn's readying his ship right now" said Hex.

"then go and get her back" said Eruptor.

The Skylanders nodded and made their exit and returned to Flynn's ship.

"how fast can you get us there?" asked Raider as he climbed onto Flynn's ship.

"well with the new improvements Sprocket put on I reckon I could get us there in about four hours now" said Flynn.

"well then let's go, we can't take any longer than we need to" said Raider.

Flynn kicked the ship into life and the ship lurched forward at high speed shooting away from the Academy. Raider was growing impatient he began to slowly pace the ship as they moved. He had to get there quickly and rescue Ouro.

**Back at the Castle**

The electrocuting had begun again, Ouro screamed in pain. Archebald stepped up the intensity a bit making the pain even more excruciating. As he continued a druid entered the room, bringing the torture to a close. Archebald turned to face the druid.

"what news do you bring?" asked Archebald.

"our eyes have seen the Skylanders heading this way at high speeds, they will be here soon" said the druid.

"then we must leave, Ouroboro pack up everything, druid get the other's, help Ouroboro take everything we need, we fall back to our second location" said Archebald.

"understood master" said the druid bowing to Archebald.

"Pyrox" said Archebald.

Pyrox's eyes opened, he rose to his feet and walked towards Archebald.

"the Skylanders will come here, I know it's not what you wanted, but you may play with them, but try not to be too rough" said Archebald.

"finally, I was beginning to think I wouldn't be punching something today" said Pyrox, his voice robotic and devoid of emotion.

"well you've waited, and you've been a great help, you should have something for it" said Archebald.

Pyrox nodded as he watched the Order pack up their stuff. Pyrox returned to his kneeling position as he waited. Soon he would have some fun. But he would need a game plan.

**A few hours later**

Flynn's ship pulled up outside the Academy. Raider wasted no time. He leapt off the ship, he felt the pain run through his legs as he jumped, but it didn't slow him down, he took to a sprint towards the Academy, the other Skylanders quickly following suite. Raider barged the door open and charged through the old worn out hallways. The stone was old and decayed in places, chunks of stone had fallen out over the years littering the floor.

"where is she" thought Raider.

"slow down Raider we need to be smart" said Vesta calling out to him from behind him.

Raider ignored her and kept running. Up ahead he spotted a large door, he hoped she was behind this door. He ran at the door and booted it open with tremendous force, the old door's nearly falling off their hinges. Raider entered a large abandoned room. He looked around desperately searching for any signs. He spotted the table. The other Skylanders finally arrived. They saw the table.

"you think they used this on Ouro?" said Hex.

"I hope not" said Cynder.

As the Skylanders moved into the room. Pyrox slowly lowered himself down from the ceiling of the room, he quietly grasped the doors and shut them, now it was him and them. Raider inspected the table and turned to face the other Skylanders when he clocked Pyrox.

"who are you and where is Ouro?" asked Raider.

The Skylanders turned to see who Raider was talking to. The robot stared at them all with a fixed glare.

"gone, long gone, they knew you were coming, and they wanted to stay behind and have a little fun with you" said Pyrox.

"I got this one guys" said Vesta.

She dashed forward and threw a powerful right hook; she felt her fist hit something but was shocked when she realised. Pyrox had caught her right hand with ease and held her punch back. She attempted a kick, but he effortlessly caught her leg and threw her into the nearby wall. Pyrox stretched his mechanical arms as Vesta leapt to her feet. She was more cautious this time as she slowly approached Pyrox. She threw a left hand which was blocked by Pyrox, he retaliated with a right hook which Vesta swiftly dodged, the other Skylanders joined in the fight. Cynder flew at Pyrox to grab him, but he was quicker, he leapt into the air over Cynder and kicked her in the back sending her into the ground. Vesta helped her back to her feet. He turned to see Skull headbutt him. The robot didn't even flinch then punched the skull sending him across the room.

"oh, that was a bad idea" groaned Skull.

"stay back Skull 2 I got this" said Hex running forward.

Pyrox dashed towards her, Hex summoned up a wall of bones, Pyrox unsheathed his blade and slashed straight through the bones and jumping at Hex, she dodged a swing from his blade, he attempted another swing only for Raider to block the strike with his sword. The two blades clashed, Pyrox was stronger and forced Raider down.

"is that all you got" said Raider.

Pyrox offered no reply and instead hit a button on his sword, the blade ignited engulfing itself in flames. Raider's eyes went wide with shock, Pyrox moved the blade towards Raider's satchel and held it close, setting his satchel alight.

Raider panicked leaping back and throwing the flaming bag away.

"no toys for you" said Pyrox.

The other Skylanders were back in the game. Pyrox found himself surrounded on all sides.

"give up the fight is uneven" said Cynder.

"I know, you're a few soldiers short" said Pyrox dropping a small object on the floor.

The object exploded releasing smoke all over the room. Pyrox switched the flames off his sword so he would stay hidden.

The Skylanders coughed as the smoke entered their lungs.

"partner up" said Raider.

Raider partnered with Cynder, Vesta with Hex.

They tried to look for the robot, but he just vanished. Just then Raider felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him off the ground into the air. He looked around trying to see Pyrox, he saw a rope around his foot, he tried to slash at it with his sword, but being upside down was only making it harder. Cynder took flight to help Raider but felt another rope wrap around her body and pull her away. The rope wrapped around her body binding her arms. She tried to use her claws to free herself, but she couldn't move her arms. Two left. Hex send out some phantom orbs in all directions trying to land one. But no luck. Pyrox dropped down from the ceiling behind her and went to swing his sword at her, but Vesta was one step ahead, she came out of the smoke in front of him and landed a powerful left hand launching Pyrox back across the room, his sword flying out of his hand as he skidded across the floor. Pyrox quickly got back to his feet.

"you are an interesting foe" said Pyrox.

Pyrox ran for his sword but Hex summoned up a wall of bone stopping him from reaching his sword. Hex sent out some phantom orbs again, but Pyrox dodged every orb with swift movements. He was a quick one. Vesta leapt at him as he was busy dodging an orb and landed a kick sending him backwards, she landed on her feet and was happy, they were winning.

"give it up, you're no match for us" said Vesta, Hex came forward to join her.

"if you wanna defeat me, you need to keep your eyes on me" said Pyrox pulling out a small trigger.

Vesta looked down to see a small metal ball stuck to her leg. Pyrox pushed the trigger, the ball exploded sending Vesta and Hex flying across the room. Pyrox walked across the room and picked up his sword. Raider caught the rope with his sword, the rope was only cut a bit, but he was getting there, Vesta stood up to face Pyrox but was caught by a powerful kick launching her across the room.

Pyrox readied his blade as he stepped towards Vesta, Raider caught the rope again, this time it gave way and he fell to the floor. Raider quickly got back to his feet, but he was too far away, Pyrox jabbed forward with his sword, the blade closed in on Vesta, she was too beaten down to dodge the strike.

"NOO" screamed Raider.

The blade was inches away, but out of nowhere a blur appeared from Pyrox's right, he caught sight of it but couldn't do anything as he felt a powerful spinning kick hit him sending him spinning away from Vesta, his blade missing her by an inch.

Pyrox stood up to find Stealth Elf facing him, her blades ready.

"get away from my Skylanders" said Stealth Elf.

Pyrox jabbed forward with his blade but she was gone, behind him he felt her appear she kicked at him sending him stumbling forward. He quickly turned on his robotic heel and slashed at the elf. She blocked the strike and swung a roundhouse kick, Pyrox managed to dodge the strike and land a punch sending her flying back. She felt the pain through her body but that didn't deter her. Pyrox went to dash forward when the doors to the room burst open and a fire ball launched at Pyrox forcing him to retreat.

"back away from my wife" shouted Spyro as he approached the robot.

Pyrox looked around the Skylanders were getting back to the fight, Hex had set Cynder free, now they outnumbered him 6 to 1, this was not a battle he could win.

"we'll meet again, I will have what is mine" said Pyrox dropping a second smoke bomb and vanishing into thin air as the smoke engulfed the room.

The Skylanders relaxed as the battle was over. Raider let out a sigh and turned to face Spyro and Stealth Elf.

"so Master Stealth Elf, Master Spyro, how was the honeymoon?" asked Raider.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 8**

Pyrox was far away from the castle, his systems were weak from the battle that he just escaped. He felt rage boil inside him at the thought he was forced to flee. He studied his blade as he walked for damage. The blade was still in perfect condition. Pyrox wanted to have fun not put himself in danger. That acrobatic girl he almost killed; she was an interesting foe. He would relish a rematch with her. Pyrox felt his left leg twitch and let out a robotic moan, he needed to do some repairs. Pyrox was lost in thought on what he would do to improve when he faced them again as he made his way to the Order's second base of operations.

**Back with the Skylanders**

"the honeymoon was going great, sipping drinks on the seaside and enjoying delicious food, but we both know a good honeymoon would be beating up some bad guys" said Stealth Elf.

"how did you guys get here so fast?" asked Cynder.

"Eruptor contacted us and told us everything, Spyro carried me and we both came straight here to help out" said Stealth Elf.

"thanks for the help, I have no idea what would have happened to me if you guys hadn't come along" said Vesta.

"I'm sorry I was too slow to get myself free" said Raider.

"it's not your fault, you tried to help" said Vesta placing a hand on his shoulder to help him.

"anyways, do we have any leads on where to go next to rescue Ouro?" asked Spyro.

"this was our one lead, but there already gone, like they knew we were coming" said Raider.

"and that robot was waiting for us here, who was that guy?" asked Hex.

"never seen him before in my life, you honey?" said Spyro.

"nope never" replied Stealth Elf.

"well there is one more method, but we have no idea if it would work" said Raider.

"what's that?" asked Stealth Elf.

"We could use Cynder's ability to detect things and use that to home in on Ouro" said Raider.

"oh yeah we can use that, how do we keep forgetting you can do that" said Spyro.

"I have no clue" said Stealth Elf.

"it's probably our last hope, I doubt that elf will know anything else" said Hex.

"let's do this" said Stealth Elf.

**In the Dragon Village**

This was a thriving village built after they defeated Dark Spyro and brought all the other purple dragons back from Avalar. Abelard, Spring and the others built a small village for them all to live in. Abelard came out of his home to see message being sent to him. He saw the message and it read.

"Ouro has been kidnapped by a group calling themselves the Order, if you know anything that could help rescue her, contact us

Eruptor".

Abelard thought to himself, he knew nothing about the Order, but if they were in trouble, he could help them. Abelard stretched his wings and took flight for the Skylanders Academy.

**With the Order**

Pyrox wandered into a large worn out temple, it used to be a part of a larger community, many years ago, but not anymore, they were long gone, the Order slowly drove them out without anyone knowing, this was there back up base.

Pyrox stepped into a room in the temple where Archebald was staring at the unconscious Ouro strapped to a table.

"no such luck in breaking her so far" said Archebald as he noticed Pyrox enter.

"hmm" grunted Pyrox in response.

The robot took a seat and began to run repairs on his body. He was twiddling with some wires on his leg as he saw Archebald pace around Ouro. That mage was fascinated with the dragon, but he was growing annoyed, all this help and yet he wasn't getting much closer, he hoped for what he wanted but it didn't happen.

"so how long till I get what I want?" asked Pyrox.

"soon robot, soon trust me" said Archebald.

"I have been trusting you, I have done everything you asked but you have yet to deliver" said Pyrox standing up.

"your vengeance will come eventually be patient, besides is it really even that important" said Archebald.

Archebald turned to see Pyrox barely a foot in front of him.

"it is everything to me, he will pay for what he did to me" said Pyrox.

"then be patient" said Archebald.

Pyrox took a step forward towards Archebald.

"I am running out of patience old man; I will have what I want soon, or you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work" said Pyrox.

Archebald felt anger rise in him. How dare this silly robot get angry at him.

"back off robot, you don't want to make me angry" said Archebald.

"then get me what I want, or we will be having words" said Pyrox.

In an instant Pyrox felt his sword ripped from his grip by a great force and flung across the room.

Archebald took a step forward and the two beings now stood almost nose to nose. Archebald was taller by a several inches and loomed over the robot.

"do .. not .. test .. me .. robot, your revenge will come but know you are expendable, and I will take measures should you cross me" said Archebald.

Pyrox knew he would lose and backed away offering only a grunt in response. He retrieved his blade and sat back down tending to himself as Archebald returned to his pacing.

"you will follow us precious child, the Chronicler will have no choice but to make you the new Chronicler, he was old and needed an heir and he would never pick Ouroboro" said Archebald.

As he finished his sentence Ouroboro entered the room.

"is the place secure brother?" asked Archebald.

"yes master, the place is secure, there is no sign of any trouble" said Ouroboro.

"good we will stay here, under shadow, they will not find us here" said Archebald.

"I take it there has been no progress in breaking my daughter" said Ouroboro.

"sadly yes, we have gotten nowhere" said Archebald.

"damned child, she was also so raucous, even as a young dragonling" said Ouroboro.

"she will break eventually, I'm glad you don't feel guilt at this Ouroboro" said Archebald.

"it is for the greater good" said Ouroboro.

"that it is" said Archebald.

Ouro was beginning to stir from her nap.

"ah she is coming around, soon we will continue to break her" said Archebald.

"good" said Ouroboro.

**Back with the Skylanders**

Cynder focused her mind trying to find a trace of Ouro in the Skylands. She tried but she couldn't seem to find her.

"no, I'm afraid I can't find her, they must be blocking us from finding her" said Cynder.

"we have to keep trying, maybe there's something else around here we can use to track them" said Stealth Elf.

"sounds like a plan, alright let's go look for clues" said Spyro.

They all split off into different directions as they searched. Raider checked out near the table, there was discarded robes and strange contraptions he didn't recognise. As Raider moved a robe, he spotted something of interest, a journal of some kind. He picked it up and flipped through the pages trying to find something, he kept going until he came to a page of names.

"hey, does this thing look useful" said Raider calling to the others.

They quickly came over to have a look at what Raider was talking about.

"it's a list of names, you don't suppose that's a list of the members of the Order?" asked Hex.

"no way, it would be too easy" said Skull.

"Skull 2's right" said Hex.

"there has to be something here" said Raider.

He kept flipping through, there was entries on the Order's daily activities but nothing too important until eventually they found something. Stealth Elf noticed some writing in the journal, something about having to transport supplies to Oriah Sky Temple.

"I know that place, it's old and abandoned used to belong to some elves, it's in the South" said Stealth Elf.

"sounds like a good as place as any to check out" said Spyro.

"should we go there now, or head back to the Academy to rendezvous and prepare" said Stealth Elf.

"I say we go now; we waste any more time and they could continue to hurt her" said Raider.

"I'm sorry Raider but I disagree, we should head back and prepare ourselves, that one robot gave us all a challenge and there's bound to be more of them there" said Vesta.

The other's agreed over ruling Raider.

"alright, but we have to be quick, I won't let them hurt her anymore" said Raider.

The Skylanders made their exit from Highlander's Academy and returned to Flynn's ship, they now had another lead to find Ouro, they just hoped this one actually led to her.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 9**

The Skylanders all sat on Flynn's ship as they travelled to Oriah's Sky Temple, they had sent a message back to the Academy about what happened and where they were going, Eruptor wished them luck, he wanted to meet them and help, but he was needed there. Spyro and Stealth Elf were sat off near the side of the ship talking about something. Raider was trying to repair his bag of gadgets from when Pyrox set them on fire, he would need them in case they fought again. He also knew now to never let him out of his sight when he saw him. Pyrox had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

Hex was chatting to Cynder and Vesta about something, but Raider wasn't listening, he was too busy focusing on Ouro. He hoped with all his will that she was ok and that these people weren't hurting her. Flynn was busy flying the plane with his usual smug face as he tapped the ship's wheel.

"we should be careful when we get there, this order is clearly more formidable then we thought" said Stealth Elf.

"I was thinking the same thing, they took one of our Skylanders, I wish Eon was with us here, he always knew what to say or what to do" said Spyro rubbing his face with his hand.

"well we're in charge now, it's our turn to be in charge of defeating the bad guys" said Stealth Elf.

"you're right, we are master's now, we need to take responsibility" said Spyro.

"chin up Spyro, we'll get our Skylander back and defeat these nut jobs in robes" said Stealth Elf.

Spyro nodded.

The ship continued to soar through the skies as they moved ever so closely to their destination.

**At Oriah's Sky Temple**

Pyrox was still in the corner, he had long finished repairing his leg, he began making improvements to his mechanical body. Ouroboro kept gazing over at him every so often for some reason. Pyrox brushed off his gaze and continued to work. Archebald had stopped zapping Ouro, yet again she wasn't breaking.

"we'll try again tomorrow, take her back to her cell" said Archebald.

"yes sir" said Pyrox standing up.

He approached the table as Archebald undid the straps binding the dragoness, once the last strap was gone Ouro fell to the floor in a heap, she tried to steady herself but before she could move Pyrox roughly grabbed her shoulder pulling her to her feet and dragging her across the room.

"must you be so heavy handed with her?" asked Archebald.

Pyrox offered no reply and continued on taking Ouro back to her cell, she was too weak to fight back and even if she could break away that annoying collar kept her there.

"I heard the robot almost got physical with you earlier master" said Ouroboro.

"that he did, the robot is growing impatient, he wants his vengeance, but he needs to understand our goal is always more important, I will give him what he wants" said Archebald.

"and what if he grows more impatient and decides to break off the deal?" asked Ouroboro.

"then I kill him, simple, no-one will stop me from getting what we need, we will save the Skylands" said Archebald.

"and this child is our ticket to it" said Ouroboro.

"correct, all that knowledge inside the Chroniclers home, all the maps to everything we need, we will be the most powerful force in the Skylands and through that we keep everyone safe" said Archebald.

"so, what do we do now?" asked Ouroboro.

"we try again tomorrow, the child has had enough today, I will not hurt her any further" said Archebald.

"but we must break her, it's imperative" said Ouroboro.

"do not question me Ouroboro, I said I won't hurt any further, so I won't" said Archebald.

Ouroboro recoiled from Archebald.

"my apologies master" said Ouroboro.

"I must use the Looking Eye, see if it will give me something" said Archebald.

Archebald closed his eyes and the shape of an eye appeared on his forehead. He focused himself as the eye continued to glow, as Archebald began to use his eye a large group of druids entered the room all cloaked and watching as Archebald worked.

"no Looking Eye, I do not wish to see some Mabu going to mess up a romantic meal for his wife, show me something that is useful to me" said Archebald.

Ouroboro was going to say something but decided to stay silent.

Archebald regained his focus and saw something interesting. He opened his eyes and the symbol vanished from his forehead.

"that is certainly interesting" said Archebald.

"what is it master?" asked Ouroboro.

"it appears Pyrox will be getting what he wants, his vengeance is on the move" said Archebald.

"is it a problem for us?" asked Ouroboro.

"I don't think so, we can just send Pyrox out if he wants, I don't really care how he does it" said Archebald.

Archebald focused himself again and tried to use his Looking Eye. He saw a vision, a ship flying in their direction. His eyes flew open his voice panicked.

"how are they heading in this direction, how do they know where we are" said Archebald panicking.

"they know where we are?" asked Ouroboro.

"yes they are on there way, we cannot leave this place we have too much to pack up, we don't have enough time to leave and we don't have another place to stay in, we can't keep running around, but how did they find us" said Archebald.

As he shouted a druid started to panic. This did not go unnoticed by Archebald.

"my child, why do you panic?" asked Archebald.

"well umm master, I may have left my journal at Highlander's Academy, with the location of a second hiding place in it" said the druid.

Archebald didn't speak a word, he stared at the druid for a few seconds. The silence in the air felt like it lasted an eternity, everyone waiting for Archebald's reaction. The mage tried to keep his cool but failed he felt anger erupt out of him like a volcano, he charged forward using magic hurling the druid effortlessly through the air and into the wall, Archebald kept charging till he was just inches away from the druid.

"YOU LEFT A JOURNAL, YOU BROUGHT THEM TO US" shouted Archebald.

"my sincere apologies" said the blubbering druid.

"APOLOGIES FIX NOTHING, THEY ARE WORTHLESS, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF THEY GET HERE, THEY WILL TRY AND TAKE THE PRECIOUS CHILD, AND YOU CAUSED THIS" shouted Archebald.

"please don't hurt me, please spare me master" said the druid.

"YOU EXPECT FORGIVENESS FROM ME, YOU KNOW THERE IS NOTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR MISSION AND YOU MAY HAVE RUINED IT ALL, I SHOULD SLAUGHTER YOU WHERE YOU STAND" said Archebald.

"I'm sorry master" said the druid.

Just then Pyrox re-entered the room and saw Archebald with the druid.

"ROBOT, TAKE THIS MISTAKE AND HAVE SOME FUN, do what you wish with him, he is useless to me now" said Archebald casting the druid aside.

The druid's cloak fell off as the landed on the ground revealing a Drow Elf.

Pyrox chuckled and grabbed the elf and dragged him away.

"and once your done, come to us, your vengeance may very well be coming here" said Archebald.

With those words Pyrox's robot face lit up, today was a good day. Pyrox dragged the screaming elf out of the room to have his fun. Archebald calmed himself down and returned to standing in front of the druids.

"my children, the Skylanders are coming here, we must prepare, get yourselves into your positions, guard the precious child, we will not lose here" said Archebald.

The druids bowed and all began to make their exit.

"are you willing to fight Ouroboro?" asked Archebald.

"of course, we must stop them" said Ouroboro.

Archebald nodded and got himself ready for a fight.

**Back with the Skylanders **

They were fast approaching Oriah's Sky Temple.

"not long now till we get to Ouro" thought Raider.

"alright everyone, we need to stick together and be careful, we have no idea how many of them there could be and how powerful they really are" said Spyro.

"what's the plan master?" asked Hex.

"we go in, try to avoid the big bad's if we have to, find wherever there keeping Ouro and break her out, get her back to the ship and return her home at the Academy, then we regroup and go after this Order again, if we see them it will be easier to track them down again" said Stealth Elf.

"good plan" said Cynder.

As they spoke, they saw a shadow move across the sky.

"INCOMING" shouted Abelard.

With that a loud thud could be heard and the ship shook a little. The dragon stood tall and looked down at everyone. Too bad Spyro's growth was stunted or else he'd be about the same size of Abelard now. Cynder had grown quite a lot in the last few years. She was bigger than Spyro now. She was about 8 feet tall and just over 12 feet long. She was growing. They said when she was done, she'd be about 20 feet long or more and over ten feet tall.

"hey dad what are you doing here?" asked Spyro.

"I got the message about what was happening I figured I'd come help out" said Abelard.

"thank you" said Hex.

"anytime, can't let some pesky group have off with a Skylander" said Abelard.

"well with you by our side I doubt some numpties in cloaks are gonna give us any challenge, though I hope I see that robot again I wanna punch him in his stupid robot face" said Vesta cracking her knuckles.

Not long after Abelard arrived the clouds began to clear, in the distance they could see it. Oriah's Sky Temple, they were so close now.

"hold on just a little longer Ouro, we'll save you" said Spyro.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey**

**Chapter 10**

Pyrox stepped out of small room in the Temple. The druid lay within beaten to a pulp, his cloak thrown aside, his body beaten black and blue. The elf's skin was more bruised than green. Pyrox locked the door so the elf would wait to hear from Archebald. As Pyrox stepped away from the door his eyes clocked something. He gazed out of a nearby window and saw the ship in the distance.

"There here" whispered Pyrox to himself.

In the main room Archebald was stressing out over the Skylanders coming to them. They weren't ready and Ouro wasn't even close to breaking yet. His carefully made plan was practically crumbling in his hands. He needed to act quickly. Ouroboro paced the room, he too was nervous, he wasn't meant to leave the Floating Islands if they catch him, they'll throw him in Cloudcracker prison for sure. Prison was no place for this dragon. As they continued to stress out Pyrox entered the room.

"there here" said Pyrox.

"dang it, we have to do something, Pyrox can you buy us some time to get away?" asked Archebald.

"my vengeance is here, my allegiance is no longer with you, I have my payment for my services, deal with it yourself" said Pyrox.

Archebald flew forward towards Pyrox.

"deal with them or I'll break you before you get your vengeance" said Archebald.

Pyrox was unfazed by the mage in front of him.

"no" said Pyrox.

Pyrox turned on his feet and took a step away from Archebald. Archebald threw out his hand and unleashed a blast of wind, but Pyrox saw it coming and leaped into the air over the blast unsheathing his sword and swinging for Archebald's neck with a downward slash. Archebald saw the attack coming and put his left hand up to protect himself by putting up a small invisible shield. The sword clashed with the shield the blade being stopped inches from Archebald's arm.

"you do not want this battle Archebald, you have bigger things to worry about" said Pyrox.

"you will die for this; I will come for you once I have what I need" said Archebald.

"I'll be waiting, I'll keep my blade nice and shiny for you" said Pyrox.

Pyrox relented from the clash and placed his sword back in it's sheath.

"good luck" said Pyrox exiting the room.

Outside the ship lowered to the ground, the Skylanders could see druids fleeing in different directions getting into position to fight. There had to be at least fifty of them. Flynn pulled the ship into park and the fight was on. The Skylanders and Abelard leapt off the ship, the ship lurched sideways as they jumped.

"whoa guys be careful yeah, this ship ain't cheap to maintain" said Flynn.

They landed on the ground and charged into battle. Abelard swung his huge tail knocking over a couple of elves. An elf tried to fire an arrow at Cynder, but Hex summoned up a wall of bones blocking the arrow and several elves from charging forward. Stealth Elf teleported around the bones and delivered two swift kicks taking out two elves. Spyro soared into the air and let loose a volley of fireballs sending the elves into different directions. Raider charged forward swinging his blade at a nearby elf effortlessly slicing the elves bow in half. Raider leaped into the air kicking he elf away and knocking him into another elf taking them both out of commission. Abelard let loose a stream of flames forcing the elves into a retreat. The streams continued to blast the nearby area to ruins, but out of nowhere a rope shot out from Abelard's side and wrapped around his mouth. Pyrox swung down from the side of the Temple forcing Abelard's mouth shut and pulling his head towards the ground. Abelard's head struck the ground with force he looked up to see Pyrox staring down at him. The elves who were trying to fight fled in panic as the robot appeared.

"you took everything from me" said Pyrox.

Abelard removed the rope from his mouth with his arms.

"ah, I don't even know who you are" replied Abelard.

Raider charged forward with his blade, Pyrox effortlessly blocked the attack with his own sword.

"you people can have Archebald, I only want him" said Pyrox.

"yeah well guess what you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" said Raider.

"no, I'll handle him you guys go rescue Ouro" said Abelard standing up.

Raider jumped back from Pyrox; he was confident the large dragon could take on this robot.

"alright, stay safe dad" said Spyro.

Spyro led the charge into the temple as Abelard stayed outside. He eyed the robot carefully, he was much bigger than him and could squash him by stomping on him if he wanted to, but this robot must have other tricks up his sleeve, why else would he be so confident in attacking him.

"who are you?" asked Abelard.

"Pyrox" replied Pyrox.

"okay Pyrox, why did you say I took everything from you?" asked Abelard.

"you ruined me dragon, you took away the one thing I ever cared about" said Pyrox.

Abelard was visibly confused, Pyrox took the chance and sprang forward slashing at him with his blade, Abelard tried to move but wasn't quick enough the blade hit him in the side of his leg cutting clean through his scales and leaving a medium sized cut on his leg.

"oww" shouted Abelard leaping back.

"that's not possible, virtually nothing can get through my kind's scales" said Abelard staring at the blade.

"true, but this blade is infused with magic, courtesy of Archebald and some dark arts" said Pyrox.

Abelard leapt into the air and unleashed a stream of flames, Pyrox charged backwards avoiding the flames and leaping off the Temple wall and into the air firing off his rope, which came out from his wrist like a grapple gun, latching onto Abelard's leg and pulling the dragon back down, Abelard flapped his wings with all his strength lifting Pyrox off the ground. Pyrox quickly climbed up the rope and grabbed Abelard's foot and attempting to stab at him. Abelard dive bombed to the ground causing Pyrox to let go as his feet hit the ground. Abelard brought his left foot down on Pyrox in an attempt to crush him. Pyrox grappled a nearby wall and pulled himself out of the way. Pyrox stood back up and charged back towards Abelard leaping into the air and slashing at his face. Abelard managed to dodge the attack and struck the robot with his right hand the force knocking the robot back and into a wall of the Temple. The wall cracked and partially crumbled from the force. Pyrox leapt back to his feet, his body remained unfazed.

"stop this Pyrox, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help Ouro" said Abelard feeling the cut on his leg.

"funny, you didn't mind hurting me before" said Pyrox.

"alright enough, what did I do, please enlighten me" said Abelard.

"you remember the Western tower" said Pyrox.

"the old towers that allow people to look across vast areas of the Skylands, yeah we used them in the first war for the Skylands" said Abelard.

"I was one of the guards ordered to always look over them, I was to watch over the Western tower, me and my friend Vyon, we did our job and we never faltered, day after day, people from all over Elves, Chompies, Pirates you name it we fought it together, brothers in arms, doing our job, no one was to enter by order of the original Skylanders, the Towers offered too much of an advantage and allowed people the chance to invade people's privacy, then you turned up, you wanted the tower to defeat Strykore and we just did our job, so you blew away my friend, crushed him beneath your foot and left him a broken mess, I held by brother's broken body as the remnants of his life ended, all we did was our job and you hurt him, what kind of hero does that" said Pyrox.

"that was a long time ago" said Abelard.

"I can never forget, we toiled for so long makings sure the tower was off limits, and now you will pay for what you did to him" said Pyrox readying his sword.

"that's why you helped Archebald, he's hurting an innocent girl and who knows what else he could do, and you helped him" said Abelard.

"I care not, i only cared about one thing in my life and you crushed him in front of me, so now all I need is to destroy you" said Pyrox.

"and what happens after you get your vengeance, what then"? asked Abelard.

"then I have peace, I find new work as a guardian" said Pyrox.

"no-one would want you to protect them" said Abelard.

Pyrox charged forward, the time to talk was over. Pyrox slashed at him again almost getting Abelard again, but he missed by inches. Abelard had him right in front of him and was about to blast him with flames but Pyrox saw it coming and dropped a smoke bomb on the ground filling the area with smoke. Abelard paused wandering where Pyrox could have gone, he kept his guard up but he couldn't see anything. Then in an instant he saw it Pyrox was right in front of him right in mid-air, before he could move Pyrox jabbed forward catching Abelard right in the chest. The blade plunged almost a foot into his chest, Pyrox removed the sword from Abelard and dropped down to the ground. Abelard tried to stand up but found himself going faint. His vision going blurry he stumbled forward trying to attack Pyrox again but fell to the floor, he tried to move again but felt his energy quickly depleting.

"go, be with Vyon, and know my vengeance is complete" said Pyrox turning away from the dragon and walking away.

Abelard tried again to rise to his feet, but he crumbled, his strength was vanishing quickly, he could feel the wound growing worse second by second, time was running out.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 11**

**Outside the Temple**

Abelard's vision was still blurry he felt the pain in his chest increasing with every second, he tried to use his fire to close the wound, but it wouldn't work, every time he removed the heat the wound remained fresh.

"what kind of magic is this" said Abelard.

He looked up to see Pyrox returning he brought with him a small chair.

"what are you doing?" asked Abelard weakly.

"I am here to watch you suffer" said Pyrox putting the chair down and sitting on it.

"you won't last long, you will soon be with Vyon, maybe in whatever life is after this, he will forgive you" said Pyrox staring at Abelard with a blank expression.

**Inside the Temple**

Inside the temple Archebald was devising a plan, he needed to think quickly the Skylanders were inside the temple and he was running out of time. They couldn't run back to Highlanders Academy, but they needed to go somewhere, then it hit him.

"The Floating Islands" thought Archebald.

Archebald turned to face Ouroboro who was pacing madly hoping that Archebald would come up with a plan.

"I have something, what if we go to the Floating Islands" said Archebald.

"they would be sure to check there wouldn't they?" replied Ouroboro.

"maybe but it's certainly somewhere to hide out for now, you go and retrieve Ouro from her cell, she's too weak to fight back, take her to the Floating Islands, I will stay here and keep the Skylanders busy, buy you some time, take the back exit" said Archebald.

"yes master" said Ouroboro making his exit.

Archebald readied himself for the fight that was coming, he didn't have to wait long as barely a minute later the door burst open and the Skylanders flooded into the room. They got into their fighting stances as they saw Archebald standing across the room. He saw them enter and let out a deep sigh.

"you tell us where is Ouro" said Raider pointing at him with his sword.

"I can assure you she will not go back to you; I cannot allow you people to ruin my plans" said Archebald.

Stealth Elf teleported forward to throw a kick, Archebald released a blast of air knocking Stealth Elf back into the Skylanders.

Archebald stretched his shoulders as he got ready to fight.

"well I haven't gotten into a proper fight in over 20 years, so I may be a little rusty" said Archebald summoning two balls of flames in his hands.

The Skylanders charged forward to fight, Cynder and Spyro let loose a blast of lightning and fire but Archebald summoned up a shield deflecting the attacks. Vesta leaped forward and punched the shield with her power, causing a crack in the shield. Archebald used his left hand and levitated up a nearby table and then effortlessly hurling the table at Vesta knocking her into the nearby wall. Stealth Elf teleported in and kicked the shield causing more cracks to appear. Archebald increased his power and levitated three more tables sending them around the room in a circle forcing everyone to scatter and dodge the incoming tables. Raider leapt onto one of the tables and used it to get extra height before coming crashing down on Archebald's shield striking it with his sword, the hit caused the shield to be almost all cracks, it was barely standing.

**Outside the Temple**

Ouroboro dragged his weakened daughter by her right arm as he prepared to take flight, her eyes were shut. As he walked, he spotted the wounded Abelard struggling to move, Pyrox sitting comfortably in his little chair. The dragon would soon be dead from Pyrox's sword, without magic the dragon was doomed, another side effect of Pyrox's sword, the wounds inflicted can never heal naturally only magic will do.

Ouroboro turned away from Abelard and stretched out his wings, he was about to take flight when he felt something tug on his arm, he looked down to see Ouro awake and trying to escape from her father's grip.

"do not fight me child, you are coming with me" said Ouroboro.

Ouro raised her head towards her father and let loose a blast of fire. It wasn't as strong as she hoped but it was enough. The blast hit her father directly in the face causing him to release his hold on her. Ouro pushed herself away from him and attempted to escape but the attack just made him angry. Ouroboro stepped forward and struck her with his left arm launching her threw the air and into the temple wall knocking her senseless.

"why did you try that, why won't you just fall in line" shouted Ouroboro.

Ouro attempted to stand up but felt a second blow strike her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Ouroboro grabbed his daughter again and took flight, now that that little show was over, they could get away from this place. Ouroboro soared away from the temple, before long it was just a small blob in the distance.

**Back inside the Temple**

While Ouroboro escaped the battle raged on, Vesta threw a second punch shattering Archebald's shield and making him vulnerable. Archebald waved his arms, the balls of fire still in his hands, quick as a flash he summoned up pillars of flames around him. The Skylanders were sent scrambling as flames burst out of the ground under them. Cynder and Spyro took to the skies and effortlessly dodged the pillars. They could feel the heat from the flames as they maneuvered through the air. The others moved to the other side of the room to escape. Archebald took advantage of this and tried to escape out the back exit, but Hex saw it coming and summoned up a row of bones blocking the doors as the fire disappeared. Archebald turned to face them.

"I do not wish to hurt any of you, I am trying to protect the Skylands" said Archebald.

"how are you protecting people by kidnapping someone close to us and branding them when they were young" said Raider.

"she became a member, she had to go through the initiation" said Archebald.

"tell us where she is?" asked Spyro.

"she will not leave our grasp, the Order is far reaching, my druids hide in every crevice and corner around these lands, I will know what you are planning" said Archebald.

"once we rescue Ouro, we're sticking your butt in Cloudcracker Prison" said Vesta.

"Ouroboro has long taken her from this place, you will not find her, she will lead me to what I need, and in that I will protect these lands" said Archebald summoning back up balls of fire.

"enough talk, I'm gonna kick some answers out of you" said Raider lunging forward.

Archebald moved a table in front of him causing Raider to wedge his sword in the wood. Archebald threw the table towards the wall taking Raider's sword out of his grip.

Raider attempted to throw a punch only for Archebald to blast him into the wall with his telekinesis. Spyro let out a stream of flames but Archebald quickly put his shield back up allowing himself to walk straight through the flames towards Spyro where he launched the dragon back with another blast of air. Archebald summoned up a blizzard turning the air around them freezing cold, the Skylanders shivered from the cold. Ice began to form in the air Archebald changed the ice into large icicles before letting them loose in several different directions. The icicles stabbed into the ground of the temple before shattering to pieces, the commotion allowed Archebald to move towards the main entrance, he wasn't far now just a few feet. Suddenly came from above and let loose a bolt of lightning, the one part his shield didn't cover, he felt the lightning hit him causing his whole body to shake, the blizzard stopped and the shield come down, Archebald felt his hands go numb as the shocks passed. He tried to leave but was blocked by Cynder who landed in front of him, he looked and saw he was surrounded on all sides, Raider had retrieved his sword and was now armed again.

Archebald charged up a ball of magic in his hands, Ouroboro should be plenty far away now. He waited as the Skylanders got closer, suddenly Hex let loose a blast of her magic and Archebald let loose the charged blast, it went off like an explosion rocking the very walls of the Temple around them. The Skylanders felt themselves get flung backwards into the wall and knocked senseless. Archebald took a few seconds to catch his breath as he used up a lot of energy. He saw the Skylanders were down for now and took the opportunity, he took to a sprint and ran out of the room, the Skylanders trying to get back to their feet and chase after him, but he summoned up a barrier of ice around the door halting them in there tracks. Spyro sucked in a deep breath and let loose a stream of flames to melt the ice. The ice was thick though and was taking a while to melt.

**Outside the Temple**

Archebald exited the temple to see Pyrox staring at the dragon. He approached the two of them and saw Abelard's wound.

"what have you done" said a shocked Archebald.

"I have gotten my vengeance" said Pyrox with a smile on his face.

"I thought you just wanted to fight him, not kill him" said Archebald.

"then you did not think this whole thing through enough said Pyrox.

"how could you, this dragon probably has a family, a wife or son or daughter how could you take him away from them" said Archebald.

"I do not care for their feelings; he did not care for mine when he killed my brother in arms" said Pyrox.

"I can't let him die" said Archebald stepping towards the dragon.

Pyrox unsheathed his sword and held it in front of Archebald.

"if you try to help him, I will kill you" said Pyrox.

Archebald used his telekinesis and hurled Pyrox into the Temple wall.

Pyrox leapt to his feet and dropped several smoke bombs engulfing the area, Archebald was prepared and summoned up a shield to protect himself, but the attack didn't come, instead he heard a noise like something getting fired, he felt a rope around his torso from above over his shield and yanking him into the air. Pyrox had climbed up the Temple wall and was hanging from a large piece of jagged rock. He leapt forward sword at the ready. Archebald responded with a blast of air launching the robot back into the wall and clearing the area of smoke. The robot dashed forward only for Archebald to let loose a series of fireballs at him, Pyrox moved swiftly from left to right dodging every attack and quickly closing the distance between them. Archebald blocked the incoming sword strike with his arm shield from before.

"I'm ending this now" said Archebald.

He jumped back and used telekinesis to rip Pyrox's sword from his hand.

"I gave this sword it's powers and now it will end you" said Archebald.

He brought the sword down cutting the robot clean in half at the waist with one fell slice. He brought it down again hacking off his left arm, then the fight arm, till Pyrox was just an armless torso. His systems shut down and the robot went still.

With Pyrox dispatched Archebald turned to Abelard, his eyes were shut his breathing slow and far between, he was on his last breaths. Archebald placed his right hand on the dragon's wound and a glow appeared, after a few seconds he removed the hand to see the wound had healed. The dragon's breath returned breathing in rapidly as if to replenish his lungs from a lack of oxygen.

"I do not wish to see anyone die this day" said Archebald standing up and stepping away from the dragon.

The Skylanders finally came out from the Temple but were more focused on Abelard.

"Dad" screamed Spyro sprinting forward and checking him he saw the large mark on his chest, it wasn't there before.

As they checked on whether he was okay or not Archebald took advantage of the distraction and slipped away from the scene unseen.

"he'll be okay, but we need to get him back to the village for rest" said Spyro.

Almost as if on cue Flynn arrived with his ship.

Abelard's eyes opened a little.

"are you okay dad?" asked Spyro.

"I'm fine, just need a little rest" said Abelard weakly while trying to climb onto Flynn's ship.

The other's all helped push him onto the ship.

"alright Flynn we need to get him back home" said Spyro.

Flynn nodded and turned the steering wheel making the ship turn away from the Temple. Raider felt his anger rising, they had escaped them once again, how many times were they going to do this.

As the ship sailed away the remains of Pyrox were left outside the Temple, no one was bothered to do anything with him, heck they barely noticed he was there.

The left arm of Pyrox twitched as if life was somehow still in it. Pyrox let out a laugh as he felt his systems coming back online as his left arm moved towards his sword and grabbed the handle.

"I'm not finished with you people yet" said Pyrox.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 12**

Flynn's ship landed near the dragon village as quickly as possible causing the other dragons to wonder what the heck was going on. They came out of their houses, some bringing with them little baby purple dragons, and kiddie purple dragons. Abelard climbed off the ship his strength had returned enough to move on his own during the ride back, but he wasn't able to run or anything. Spring came out from their own and saw Abelard struggling, she raced over to him and grabbed one of his front legs to help him move.

"what happened?" asked Spring with worry in her voice.

"I don't know we found him lying on the ground" said Spyro.

"robot stabbed me" said Abelard weakly.

"let's get him inside" said Spring.

Spyro and Spring helped Abelard inside. The house they lived in was almost exactly the same as the one they had back in Avalar. They liked the way it looked. Abelard laid himself down on their large bed and got comfortable.

As he did that Spring made him some nice Tea to drink. As she made it Spyro checked his father's wound, it had healed completely, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"so, what happened?" asked Spyro as Spring came over with the tea and handed it over to Abelard.

Abelard took a large swig he didn't care that it was hot.

"thanks Daffodil" said Abelard.

"you haven't called me that in years" said Spring.

"well I was almost gone today so I'm happy" said Abelard.

"anyway, what happened?" asked Spring.

"I fought some robot, Pyrox was it, he tried to stop us from saving Ouro, I stayed behind to hold him at bay, apparently he had a real vendetta against me, I killed his friend Vyon several years ago during the first war for the Skylands, he got lucky and got me good, stuck his sword right through my chest" said Abelard.

"but how our scales are pretty much impenetrable" said Spyro.

"his sword, it's enhanced by magic, it can cut through virtually anything from what I was told, also I couldn't close the wound with my heat, the damage it inflicts it seems can only be healed by magic" said Abelard.

"so how were you healed?" asked Spyro.

"some old guy, he was a mage, he healed me with his magic, found me almost dead on the floor and he saved me" said Abelard.

"but he's the bad guy, him and his group the Order, they branded Ouro when she was a child and they're holding her captive, why would he save you" said Spyro.

"I don't know, maybe he's not as evil as we first thought" said Abelard finishing his tea.

"alright, you need to get some rest" said Spring taking the drink from him.

"alright, I'm not gonna argue, don't worry Spyro you'll get Ouro back" said Abelard.

"I know we will, get well soon" said Spyro.

"good luck son" said Abelard.

Spyro turned to leave when his mother spoke to him.

"watch yourself sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt like your father" said Spring.

"don't worry mum I'll be fine, love you guys" said Spyro.

And with that Spyro left his parents home, the other's were all standing about outside chatting.

"how is he?" asked Stealth Elf.

"he'll be fine, just needs some rest, now what do we do about these people, we lost him and now we have no idea where to go" said Spyro.

"well I've been thinking about that and I have an idea" said Cynder.

"what's your plan?" asked Spyro.

"well I can track things, I can't track Ouro, but now I've seen that old guy, I can track him with my powers, I couldn't before because I had no idea what I was tracking" said Cynder.

"that sounds like a great idea, are you sure it will work" said Spyro.

"it can't hurt to try" said Hex.

"alright well we better get going, now I don't want to leave Ouro in their clutches for one second longer" said Raider.

"alright Cynder, let's give it a try" said Spyro.

"let's go kick some butt" said Skull.

"how are you going to kick some butt Skull 2, you don't have a body" said Hex.

"Skull, its just Skull" said Skull.

"not the time for this" said Hex.

"no, I want to have this talk, I'm really getting annoyed with this now, its gone on long enough" said Skull.

"whatever Skull 2, you can try to argue but right now we have to head off" said Hex.

"just stop calling me Skull 2" said Skull.

"enough of this arguing we have to get going" said Raider.

Skull let out a sigh of annoyance and decided to drop the argument. With that the Skylanders made their way back to Flynn's ship.

**Back at the Temple**

Pyrox had dragged his body parts back to his torso. That danged mage had sliced his parts off this would be a bit of an annoying fix. He maneuvered his right arm to crawl around to where his left arm was. All he needed was to reattach one limb. Pyrox tried to fiddle with the mechanics of his body and the wires. But it was a tiresome effort. After a solid five minutes of fiddling he felt most of his left arm reattach to his body. He was able to actually move it properly. One limb down three to go.

"alright that's the hard part down" said Pyrox to himself.

With proper movement restored back he grabbed his right arm and held it up to his torso and was able to quickly reattach it, he fiddle with the wires, there was some sparks but for the most part it was working. He moved his right arm around just to make sure and he was. He pushed his body up and saw his severed legs lying on the grass in front of him.

"man, that old mage really did a number on me, have to remind myself to pay him a visit" said Pyrox.

He reached over and grabbed his legs bringing them over to his body. He got to work putting them back. Ten minutes passed and he was fully functional again. Pyrox stood up and stretched out his mechanical limbs. Everything seemed to be in working order, a little worse for wear but still good.

"alright I need to get back to my place and get my tools and fix up my parts" thought Pyrox.

Pyrox looked over and saw his small ship was still here.

"lucky me" thought Pyrox.

Pyrox walked forward and climbed into his ship, he switched the engine on and soon he was off riding the skies. Soon they would all pay, at the end of the day he would be the one to get everything he wanted.

**At the Floating Islands**

Ouroboro kicked his house door open and dragged the still unconscious Ouro inside. He put her down on the floor where he could keep an eye on her.

"where's the boss, he should be here by now" thought Ouroboro he was agitated.

Outside the screeches of Wyverns could be heard. Ouroboro hoped they weren't gonna be any trouble.

As Ouroboro was lost in thoughts Ouro began to awake, she saw her father lost in thought and no one else around. She looked towards the front door and saw it as her escape. She tried to shuffle towards the door as quiet as she could. She hoped the floor boards wouldn't creak as she moved. Ouroboro was too busy thinking about what to do if Archebald didn't show up. Ouro inched closer to the door, bit by bit. As she got closer the door suddenly flung open, she looked up to see Archebald staring down at her.

Ouroboro turned to see his master.

"ah Master, you're here" said Ouroboro.

Ouroboro saw where Ouro was.

"you, did you trust try to escape again, confound it child why wont you stay still" said Ouroboro.

"now, now Ouroboro do not be so angry with her, she will join us soon enough" said Archebald.

"what do we do next master?" asked Ouroboro.

"we no longer have the robot on our team, we will need to move soon, I have instructed by druids to look for any place to hide, but I fear they will find us again and again, they are not letting up now we have her" said Archebald.

"so, what do we do?" asked Ouroboro.

"we shall have to go with plan B, we bargain for her, we give her back and in exchange they have the Chronicler give us the map to the Arkeyan Armoury" said Archebald.

"and then we will be able to protect the Skylands" said Ouroboro.

"exactly, for now we will just have to get comfortable and wait for the druids" said Archebald.

**On Flynn's ship**

The Skylanders were on Flynn's ship hovering above the dragon village Cynder was busy trying to get a trace on the Order. She focused herself meanwhile Hex and Skull where having a blowout, Skull had, had enough.

"I won't go on being disrespected like this I don't deserve to be degraded with a number like I'm some new model of telly on the market" said Skull.

"well you are just a replaceable model, you replaced the old Skull, the one who was important to me" said Hex.

"I didn't choose to replace him, newsflash Hex, you made me, so why should I be degraded over something I didn't have a choice over" said Skull.

"what do you want me to say, I lost my oldest friend and now I have you instead, if I had the choice, I wouldn't have a Skull, but I'm bound to have one or I lose control" said Hex.

"I don't want to replace Skull, he was your best friend and I know that, what I want you to say is that you respect me as who I am and to stop calling me Skull 2, I want us to get along and to maybe become friends in the future, but we cant do that with you degrading me and hating me cause I'm not Skull" said Skull.

Skull's words were getting through to Hex.

"Skull I" said Hex.

"I GOT HIM" shouted Cynder interrupting Hex.

Hex sighed and turned away from Skull.

"we have to head West" said Cynder.

"alright, Flynn take us West, Cynder don't lose that trace" said Spyro.

Flynn gave a salute and turned the wheel to make his ship go West.

**Back at the Floating Islands**

Ouro eyed the two as they moved about Ouroboro's cabin. Archebald was fiddling with some kind of communication device.

"I received word that the Skylanders have started heading West, I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I think they be heading this way" said Archebald.

"any word on where we can go" said Ouroboro.

"no, I'm afraid not, so it looks like we'll need to go to plan B, I will get the collar ready" said Archebald.

With those words Ouro started to panic and tugged at the collar around her neck. Archebald came over to her and knelt down.

"sorry to do this, but I have to get that Armoury to save everyone" said Archebald.

Archebald grabbed the collar and slowly moved his hands over it, his hands emitting a glow. After several seconds she felt a tingle in the collar, like it was vibrating.

"done, now when I give the word the collar will turn fatal, I'm really sorry" said Archebald standing up.

"do you think they will do it, hand us over the map?" asked Ouroboro.

"they won't have a choice, now I've modified the collar" said Archebald.

"yes, and then we will have ultimate power and the Skylands will be under our rule" said Ouroboro.

Archebald silently shook his.

"Ouroboro was a man who craved power, for the wrong reasons, I am using this power for the right reasons" thought Archebald.

And now the Order would soon have everything they worked so hard for after all these years.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 13**

Flynn's ship increased its speed as it continued to soar through the air, Cynder was trying her best to keep a lock on Archebald and his location. She continued to lead them West.

"why would they be in the West, do you think they went back to the Floating Islands?" asked Raider.

"I haven't got a clue, they might have" said Spyro.

"well its one place they have to hide out in, but would they really go back, it seems kind of an obvious place to hide" said Stealth Elf.

"maybe they ran out of places to hide" said Hex.

"sometimes the most obvious pick is the last one anyone would think to check" said Skull.

"that's true" said Spyro.

"we should be prepared" said Stealth Elf.

"I lost all my gadgets back when we first faced that Pyrox guy" said Raider.

"speaking of, what the heck's his problem?" asked Stealth Elf.

"my dad killed his best friend back in the first war for the Skylands, they were being a real nuisance, after that Pyrox had it out for my dad, his whole reason to help the Order was to get back at him and try to kill him" said Spyro.

"wasn't that like over twenty years ago, dang some people need to really let go of the past" said Hex.

"especially this guy" added Skull.

Before anyone could speak Flynn shouted out.

"hey guys we're closing in on those Floating Islands, we parking here, or continuing on?" asked Flynn.

The Skylanders all turned to Cynder who was still focusing her power.

"yeah I think it's here I can sense there not much further" said Cynder.

"alright, we're almost there Ouro, we'll get you back" said Raider.

The ship carried on in its journey to the Floating Islands.

**At Ouroboro's House**

Archebald was still fiddling with his communicator, Ouro had regained enough strength to sit up instead of lying on the ground and was now leaning against one of the walls of the house. Archebald noticed she was getting stronger.

"you must be hungry, Ouroboro, give her something to eat and drink" said Archebald.

"of course, master" said Ouroboro.

Ouroboro fished around his house for some food, he poured some water into a cup and grabbed some scraps of food he had. Some old cooked Wyvern meat and brought them over to his daughter. He placed the food and drink down on the floor next to her.

"eat up" said Ouroboro coldly.

Half of Ouro wanted to throw the stuff back in his face to defy them once again, but her stomach was grumbling too much. She grabbed some of the meat and stuffed into her mouth and guzzled it down with some of the water.

Ouro let out a sigh of relief at the taste of the meat.

"I apologise for the lack of comfort" said Archebald.

Once he saw Ouro had food and drink Archebald returned to his communicator.

"any news from the druids?" asked Ouroboro.

"yes, they have spotted the Skylanders ship, there definitely coming this way" said Archebald.

"then plan B is definitely our way forward" said Ouroboro.

"yes, we have to bargain with her" said Archebald.

"good we can get what we want" said Ouroboro.

"how do you feel about this, bargaining with your daughter's life?" asked Archebald.

"our mission as a group is far more important, one life is not worth millions" said Ouroboro.

Archebald gave no reply, only offering a grunt in response.

**Back with the Skylanders**

They landed at the Floating Islands to see a large group of druids watching them, there easily had to be about thirty of them. When the ship landed the druids did not attack. They merely stood idly by as the Skylanders climbed off the ship.

"our Master Archebald wishes to see you, he is at Ouroboro's house" said one of the druids.

"so that's the name of this guy we've been chasing, Archebald" said Spyro.

"Master Archebald" said the druid.

"yeah that's not happening" said Stealth Elf.

"either way, the Master is waiting for you" said the druid.

"alright, just don't try anything funny" said Cynder.

The Skylanders moved past the druids and made their way to Ouroboro's house.

While the Skylanders were getting closer to the house, Archebald and Ouroboro moved to the outside of the house dragging Ouro with them.

"now don't try any funny business, that collar isn't a toy" said Ouroboro.

"calm yourself Ouroboro, she won't try anything, will you Ouro" said Archebald.

"well I haven't got much of a choice given this collar will kill me if I mess around" said Ouro.

Just then Archebald's communicator made a beeping noise. He picked up the device and the voice of the druid that met the Skylanders came through.

"Master Archebald, the Skylanders are on there way, they will be with you in a matter of minutes" said the druid.

"thank you, my druid," said Archebald placing the communicator back in his pocket.

Archebald was ready for a proper face to face with these Skylanders.

The Skylanders walked on for over twenty minutes and finally saw Ouroboro's home and there they saw Archebald, Ouroboro and Ouro.

"welcome Skylanders, I think it is time we chatted properly" said Archebald.

"we didn't come to talk; we came to get our friend back" said Raider.

Raider went to take a step forward only for Archebald to turn towards Ouro.

"I suggest you listen to me, if you try anything this collar around her neck will turn fatal and claim the life of this young dragon" said Archebald.

"you're a monster" said Hex.

"no, I am not, I am a man who has the Skylands best interests at heart" said Archebald.

"fine what did you want to talk about then" said Spyro.

"simple, I propose a trade" said Archebald.

"what kind of trade?" asked Stealth Elf.

"you Skylanders will find the Chronicler and bring me the map to the Arkeyan Vault, in exchange I will give you back Ouro" said Archebald.

"no deal give her back and I won't kick your butt" said Raider.

"if you had your friends best interests at hearts, you'd do what I say" said Archebald.

"why do you even need that map anyway?" asked Spyro.

"I wish to have access to the army of Arkeyan robots inside the Vault, with that army at my whim I will be able to protect the Skylands from any threat" said Archebald.

"and how are we supposed to go about getting this map, it's not like we can just call the Chronicler up for a chat on a phone and ask him" said Raider.

"that's for you to figure out, but you need to do something, or I will have no choice but to act on my threat, this young dragon will die" said Archebald.

"I guess we don't have a choice in the matter, fine we'll get you that map" said Spyro.

"good, we will be here waiting for you, and don't try anything clever, the collar needs only a voice recognition and it will end her" said Archebald.

"can we at least speak to her?" asked Raider.

"I am not without reason, yes, but only one of you" said Archebald.

"you go Raider I think you're the one face she'll wanna see right now" said Spyro.

Raider nodded and stepped forward towards his friend Archebald was sure to keep an eye on him.

"hey Ouro" said Raider.

"hey there, took you guys long enough I was getting pretty bored, was thinking I was gonna have to kick their butts on my own" said Ouro.

Raider let out a chuckle.

"yeah I know you'd definitely take these two losers on, don't worry Ouro, we're gonna get you out of here and back with us" said Raider.

"don't take too long, or I might have to do your job for you" said Ouro.

"we won't" said Raider.

"that's enough go back to your friends" said Archebald.

Before Raider left, he pulled Ouro into a tight hug to help reassure her they would be back. He let go of her and returned back to the other Skylanders.

"get the map Skylanders and you will get the girl back" said Archebald before making his way back to Ouroboro's house.

"c'mon guys we gotta move if we wanna get that map" said Spyro.

The Skylanders begrudgingly turned on their heels and made their way back to the ship.

"so, does anyone have any idea where we start, we can't communicate with the Chronicler and we can't find him, his cave is completely off limits" said Stealth Elf.

"not true, we have one way to find him" said Spyro.

"what's that?" asked Hex.

"Cynder, you and your powers, you've met the Chronicler before so you should be able to track him" said Spyro.

"it's worth a shot" said Cynder.

"well we'll try and track him when we get back to the ship" said Raider.

"and then we'll get our friend back" said Vesta.

"let's go find the Chronicler" said Spyro.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skylanders Academy Ouro's Journey **

**Chapter 14**

**Apologies for the long wait, I hope the chapter was worth it. I hope you are all okay during these troubling times.**

Cynder focused her mind trying to track the Chronicler, it was no easy task to find him. The Chroniclers place was shrouded in magic. It was truly the most hidden place in all the Skylands. No map had its location and no person could speak to the Chronicler. She kept it up trying her best while she did the other Skylanders paced around the ship and waited.

"so, we're really doing this, going after the Chronicler, isn't he impossible to find" said Vesta.

"do we really have a choice" said Raider.

"I don't think so" said Vesta.

The Skylanders pondered what they would do, they couldn't just waltz up to the Chronicler and ask for the map, he wouldn't give it to them it would be far too risky, they give Archebald the map and he will get his hands on a nigh unstoppable force. But they had to get Ouro back. They needed another plan. Just then Skull spoke up.

"what if we trick them, make up a random map on some old paper or something and hand it over to them, wouldn't it work just the same" said Skull.

"that's not a bad idea, but would it really work" said Raider.

"well it's not like he'll know it's the right map, how can he know, no one except the Chronicler and the people who built the Arkeyan Armoury know what the map looks like" said Skull.

"well if we do that we won't have to find out where the Chronicler is and track him down" said Spyro.

"why didn't we think of this earlier instead of flying around in the ship" said Stealth Elf.

"guess we weren't thinking straight" said Spyro.

a shout of frustration rang out it was Cynder.

"bad news everyone I can't get a signal, I can't track him, he's too well hidden" said Cynder.

"you tried your best Cynder don't feel too bad" said Spyro.

"I should have done better" said Cynder.

"at least we got a plan B, we can lie to him and give him a fake map" said Stealth Elf.

"I got another idea, we know where he's hiding out, so if we bring some other Skylanders with us, when we make the trade we can take him, we can also pack some of those magic draining shackles and use them on him, Ouroboro shouldn't be too difficult and with those Archebald will be down" said Spyro.

"but what about the collar, it won't stop him activating it" said Raider.

"so, we make him take it off when we make the trade" said Stealth Elf.

"you really think he'd do that?" asked Vesta.

"he will if we tell him we have the map and really convince him" said Spyro.

"well none of us are exactly A-grade actors" said Hex.

"then we better try our absolute best I don't see any other options; an attack is out of the question Ouro will die if we do that" said Stealth Elf.

"alright fine we'll do the fake map" said Spyro.

"Flynn take us back to the Academy" said Stealth Elf.

"Roger that milady" said Flynn.

The ship lurched as it turned around 180 degrees and off towards the Academy.

**At the Academy**

Eruptor paced around the office worrying about the other Skylanders. He hoped they were okay and didn't run into too much trouble.

"I should have gone with them" thought Eruptor.

Hugo was also in the room sitting at the desk working through a pile of paper work.

"they'll be fine, they've dealt with far worser threats" said Hugo.

"I'd feel better if we knew anything about these people, we don't know them, at least the other people we've faced we had some kind of info on" said Eruptor.

Just then the Skylanders came in through the office door.

"oh, thank goodness you guys are okay, we hadn't heard from you all in a little while" said Eruptor.

"sorry, but we can't worry about that now, we have a problem" said Spyro.

"lay it on me" said Eruptor.

"the leader of this group he's called Archebald, he has Ouro, the only way to get her back is to make an exchange" said Stealth Elf.

"the heck do they want?" asked Eruptor.

"they want a map to an Arkeyan Armoury, the only person who has this is the Chronicler" said Spyro.

"ah I see the problem; we can't find him" said Eruptor.

"yes, the Chronicler is impossible to find, but we do have an idea on how to do this" said Stealth Elf.

"what's the plan?" asked Eruptor.

"we're gonna make a fake map, the Chronicler is pretty much the only person alive who's seen it, so Archebald won't have a clue if that map is real" said Spyro.

"good plan but do any of use know how to make a good-looking map" said Eruptor.

"I can do it" said Hugo.

"you are good at drawing" said Eruptor.

"we'll need to wait a while, tomorrow at least, can't go there too quickly it would be too obvious" sad Stealth Elf.

"alright, I'll get to work on the map and get it to you all tomorrow, then you can go get Ouro and bring her back" said Hugo.

"so, what do we do?" asked Hex.

"I'm gonna head back to my room, I need to get started on making more of my gadgets after Pyrox burned them all" said Raider.

"I'm gonna check in on my dad, you wanna come with honey" said Spyro.

"sure, I'll meet you there" said Stealth Elf.

With that Stealth Elf teleported away and the Skylanders went off to do whatever they could do to pass the time till tomorrow. While Hugo immediately got to work on the map and Eruptor went back to working through the paper work on the desk.

**Several Hours Later**

Spyro and Stealth Elf had returned from seeing his father. He wanted to get up out of bed and take a walk, but Spring wouldn't have any of it. Abelard knew better than to argue with the wife. So, the four of them sat around Spyro's parents bed and drank some tea as Stealth Elf explained the plan to them.

When they got back, they saw Hugo had worked non stop crafting a very believable map.

"I didn't really know where it should lead so I just tried to pick some very obscure places in the Skylands and hope it works" said Hugo.

"well it sure looks like a map, hopefully it will be enough to trick Archebald" said Spyro.

"do you need any extra help" said Eruptor.

"I don't think so, if we bring any extra people it might become too suspicious" said Stealth Elf.

"that's true, we can't take any risks here" said Eruptor.

"but I have an idea on how to make this a lot easier, I'm making sure we take a pair of the magic draining shackles, get them around his arms or legs and boom, he's powerless" said Spyro.

Just then Raider entered the office a new satchel over his shoulder.

"I managed to make some more gadgets, got a few smoke bombs and small explosives" said Raider.

"nice, have you got enough room for these shackles" said Spyro.

"yeah I do, I got plenty" said Raider.

Spyro tossed the shackles to Raider who hid them away in his satchel.

"now all we have to do is wait until morning and then head back for the exchange" said Spyro.

"good I could really use some sleep" said Eruptor stretching his arms.

"we all need to sleep" said Stealth Elf.

"how can I sleep knowing Ouro is with them" said Raider.

"sleep knowing that tomorrow she'll be back with us" said Stealth Elf.

"okay" replied Raider.

"we should get some sleep Sweetie" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah alright, our first night back as newlyweds" said Spyro.

"too bad its not under better circumstances" said Stealth Elf.

"at least we're together" said Spyro.

The Skylanders left to make there way back to their rooms. Hugo rolled up the finished map and put it in his bag.

**In their room**

Spyro walked around his and Elf's bedroom as they got ready for bed.

"let's hope tomorrow goes smoothly" said Spyro climbing into bed.

"it will be fine; we have to believe it and we have to believe we'll get Ouro back to us" said Stealth Elf getting into bed alongside Spyro.

"come here" said Spyro pulling her closer as the two snuggled up to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Academy the other Skylanders were settling down to sleep, Eruptor was snoring up a storm. Luckily Vesta was a deep sleeper, so it didn't affect her.

That night was filled with doubt and some struggling to sleep over there missing Skylander.

**The Next Morning**

The Skylanders got up bright and early to travel to the Floating Islands and make the trade. Barely a word was spoken as they all prepared themselves for what was to happen next, not even Hex and Skull were arguing. They were eerily silent as they continued to make their way to Ouroboro's home.

**At the Floating Islands**

Archebald received a communication on his device.

"yes, what is it?" asked Archebald.

"we have spotted the Skylanders making there way back to the Floating Islands" said a Druid.

"excellent then they must have the map, I figured it would be easy, given we have the Chroniclers granddaughter, when they get here let them pass, we have a deal" said Archebald.

"yes Master" said the Druid.

Archebald turned to face Ouro.

"your friends are on there way here with the map, looks like you'll be going home" said Archebald.

"is that a good idea, she can still be useful" said Ouroboro.

"we have the map, that's the most important thing and besides I'm a man of my word" said Archebald.

"fine at least we have something" said Ouroboro.

Archebald grabbed Ouro and pulled her outside of the house and towards the landing zone as they waited for the Skylanders to arrive.

"you do realise once we hand her over, we have no leverage over them" said Ouroboro.

"I know, that's why I have many of druids nearby, they will buy us time to get away from here" said Archebald.

"good thinking Master" said Ouroboro.

"yes, and now we wait" said Archebald.

The three of them waited as the Skylanders got closer to the Floating Islands.

"there they are" said Ouroboro pointing towards the sky.

Archebald looked up to see Flynn's ship coming towards them. He prepared Ouro for the exchange. They had mostly left her alone since yesterday, so she managed to regain a lot of strength. She stood on her own feet and was elated to see them coming for her.

Flynn parked the ship up on the Island.

"I'll wait here for you all to do this deal" said Flynn.

"fine" said Spyro.

The Skylanders slowly climbed down off the ship and saw Archebald and Ouroboro standing with Ouro and about forty Druids they were ready for a fight in case it all went down.

"so, do you have my map?" asked Archebald.

Spyro pulled the map from Raider's satchel and slowly stepped towards Archebald.

"only Spyro will step forward, the rest of you stay back" said Archebald.

The others held back as Spyro continued to move closer to the trio.

"here's your map it wasn't easy tracking him down" said Spyro.

"I thought he was almost impossible to find" said Archebald suspicious of them.

"well lucky for us Cynder has the power to track anything, it's how we found the Fist of Arkus and how we found you guys here" said Spyro inching closer.

"really interesting" said Archebald dropping his suspicions for a second.

"now then, we have the map, now you release Ouro" said Spyro.

"hand me the map first" said Archebald.

"release Ouro or not map" said Spyro.

"don't test me dragon one word and she's dead meat, now give me the map" said Archebald.

"ahh, fine" said Spyro relenting, he couldn't risk it.

Spyro stepped closer and handed the map over to Archebald. He greedily took the map from Spyro and unrolled it; he studied the map to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"this, this is the map, yes I have it, after all these years" said Archebald.

"now then, release Ouro to us" said Spyro.

"of course, DRUIDS GET THEM" shouted Archebald.

The druids charged forward to fight. Spyro leapt forward to grab Archebald but was pulled back by a pair of druids. The druids formed a line in front of Archebald to protect him. He bent down and quickly fiddled with the collar, within a few seconds the collar came loose.

"Ouroboro, let's get out of here" said Archebald.

Archebald ran forward and jumped on Ouroboro's back who immediately took flight into the sky.

"Elfy get the shackles you're with me, everyone else stay here and handle the druids" said Spyro.

Raider fished the shackles out of his bag and tossed them to Stealth Elf. She ran forward and leapt onto Spyro's back and they were off chasing after Ouroboro and Archebald.

They soared through the sky, Spyro pumped his wings to go as fast as he could, luckily for them Ouroboro was quite rusty when flying and wasn't able to fly very fast, allowing Spyro to quickly catch up with them.

"dang it" said Archebald.

Archebald summoned up a ball of magic and hurled it at Spyro, who effortlessly dodged the attack. Archebald kept up the attack and peppered them with a barrage of magic attacks. Spyro dashed from left to right in mid-air dodging every attack.

"time to go to work" said Stealth Elf.

"how about manoeuvre 2" said Spyro.

"I like it" said Stealth Elf.

Stealth Elf teleported off Spyro's back and appeared on Ouroboro's back, Archebald was distracted by Stealth Elf's presence and trying to attack her he didn't see Spyro let out a fireball. Stealth Elf quickly teleported away before the fireball struck causing Ouroboro to stagger in mid-air.

"whoa keep it steady there Ouroboro" said Archebald.

"hard to when they blast me with magic" replied Ouroboro.

Archebald let out a blast of air to stop Spyro in his tracks. Stealth Elf teleported again, reappearing on Ouroboro's head.

"hey get off me" said Ouroboro.

Stealth Elf swung round his head and kicked Ouroboro in the side of the face almost knocking a tooth out. Archebald tried to blast with her magic but once again they were struck by a fireball from Spyro.

That second blast was enough Ouroboro fell out of the sky and the two crashed into the ground below. Ouroboro skidded across the grass leaving a deep trail in the mud.

"get up we have to get out of here" said Archebald.

Ouroboro struggled back to his feet, before they could move Stealth Elf teleported beside Archebald and locked the shackles into place.

Archebald tried to blast her back with magic but found his powers nulled.

"what have you done" said Archebald.

Spyro landed besides Stealth Elf.

"we took away your powers with those shackles" said Spyro.

"no, I won't be defeated not after I just got the map" said Archebald.

"oh, you mean this map" said Spyro grabbing the map which Archebald had tucked into his waist.

"no, give me that back you pitiful dragon" said Archebald.

Spyro held the map out and let out a small flame igniting the map and burning it.

"NO" screamed Archebald.

Archebald grabbed the map and struggled to put it out as the flames grew.

"no, no" said Archebald.

The flames burned Archebald causing him to drop the map and he saw it burn to smithereens on the floor.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOTS, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU INSIGNIFICANT SPECS OF SCUM HOW DARE YOU" screamed Archebald as anger over took him.

"you won't ever get to that Armoury now" said Spyro.

"YOU FOOLS, I WAS SAVING YOU ALL AND NOW YOU'VE DOOMED ALL OF EXISTENCE" said Archebald.

"I've had enough of hearing him talk" said Stealth Elf.

She threw a hard-right kick and knocked the mage out cold. Ouroboro was too weakened from the fight to run.

"now you're both going to Cloudcracker Prison" said Spyro.

"you can take us in, but you won't stop the Order, we are eternal" said Ouroboro.

"I think we've heard enough from the Order, for your actions, you won't ever see freedom again" said Spyro.

Just then they heard the sound of a horn. They turned to see Flynn's ship coming towards them. Ouro on board.

"hey guys, need a lift?" asked Raider.

"sure, can we get a hand" said Spyro.

After a few minutes the two prisoners were on board ready to go to prison.

"Flynn take us to Cloudcracker Prison" said Spyro.

"aye, aye" said Flynn.

Archebald was still unconscious as they made their way to prison. But just to make sure he didn't try anything they bound his legs with some rope.

**At Cloudcracker Prison**

The Skylanders brought the prisoners inside.

"hey, we got two people to stick in, high level threat" said Raider.

"okay these guards will take them" said the receptionist.

Two guards stepped forward and placed the shock devices on the pair of prisoners.

Ouroboro tried to beg for mercy.

"Ouro, my daughter, my sweet little girl, you can't let me be taken away and locked in a place like this, I'm your father" said Ouroboro.

"you were my father, I should have forgotten you when you gave me this scar, but I didn't and you hurt me again, your no father, your just evil" said Ouro.

"sweetie, I'm your father, you don't mean that, I love you, you know that" said Ouroboro.

"if you loved your daughter you would never bring pain upon them, your nothing to me" said Ouro.

"Ouro, you're my child, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT" shouted Ouroboro.

One of the guards pressed a button shocking Ouroboro.

"ahh, your no Skylander child, you're a pathetic little girl who's too scared of her past, and your clearly not good enough to be my daughter" spat Ouroboro.

Raider leapt forward and struck Ouroboro across the face with a hard-right hook, finishing off removing that tooth that Stealth Elf knocked loose earlier.

"take him away" said Ouro.

Just then Archebald awoke.

"where am I" said Archebald.

"prison" said Spyro.

"no, no, you can't do this, I am saving you people, without me the Skylands will fall" said Archebald.

"take them away" said Spyro.

"LISTEN TO ME, if you put me away you won't survive" said Archebald.

"prisoner calm down or we will zap you" said one of the Guards.

"something is coming, something you won't be able to face without me, some ahh" said Archebald as he was electrocuted and taken away kicking and screaming.

The Skylanders let out a sigh.

"oh, it's over" said Ouro.

"come here" said Raider pulling her into a hug.

"I knew you guys would get me back" said Ouro with tears forming in her eyes.

"I would never have given up on a friend, especially not you" said Raider.

Stealth Elf nudged Spyro and whispered into his ear.

"bet you it won't be long till they're dating" said Stealth Elf.

"reminds me of us when we first started" whispered Spyro.

"but anyway, we should be heading back" said Raider breaking the hug.

"yeah we gotta go back to our jobs as Masters, poor Eruptor's been braving all that work for long enough" said Stealth Elf.

The Skylanders exited the prison and started to head back to the Academy.

**At the Academy **

Eruptor was just finishing off the last bit of paper work as he saw Hugo sprint into the room panicking.

"we got a serious problem" said Hugo.

"what is it?" asked Eruptor.

"we got reports from some villagers some angry skeletons and spirits are popping up in their villages" said Hugo.

"that's not good, I'll send over the Skylanders when they get back" said Eruptor

"it's worse than that, if those creatures are out here it means the Cadaverous Crypts are out of control, and there just wandering out, Malefor always kept the peace and kept the creatures inside" said Hugo.

"but he's been gone for a long time" said Eruptor.

"yeah and now in that time, the Crypts have grown out of control and now there spilling out" said Hugo.

Just then the Skylanders happily entered the office.

"hey Hugo, your map worked a treat, we got Ouro back and now the Order has been defeated" said Spyro.

"that's great news, but now we have another problem" said Eruptor.

"what is it?" asked Vesta.

"spirits and skeletons are spilling out of the Cadaverous Crypts, Malefor worked to keep them under control, but in the years, he's been gone they've gone out of control" said Eruptor.

"so, we have to go there and kick some butt" said Raider.

"no this isn't a one-time issue, with no one there to control them they will become a recurring problem" said Hugo.

"so, one of us has to go the Crypts and become the new King or whatever it was Malefor was" said Vesta.

"yes" said Hugo.

"I have to go don't I" said Cynder.

"we didn't say that" said Eruptor.

"there isn't any other option, I'm the one who was raised by Malefor, I know the Crypts, I never wanted that life, but now I don't have a choice, looks like dad won" said Cynder sighing.

"we can figure something else out" said Stealth Elf.

"no, we can't, I'm the only one really qualified for the job, so it has to be me, well at least I got to have some part of my life as a Skylander" said Cynder.

"no" said Hex.

"what" said Cynder.

"no, you're not going, I'll go" said Hex.

"Hex, you don't have to, you want to be a Skylander" said Cynder.

"and I did, I got to be a Skylander and meet so many good people, I will enjoy the things we did as friends, you can be what you want and not what your father wanted" said Hex.

"Hex, I don't know what to say" said Cynder.

"don't say anything less you try and change my mind" said Hex.

Cynder hugged Hex as a sign of thank you.

"it's gonna be awfully lonely there" said Spyro.

"I know so Skull" said Stealth Elf turning to Skull.

"yes?" asked Skull.

"would you like to come with me, I know we haven't seen eye to eye, and I know your just trying to help me, I haven't been the nicest person to you since you become linked to me, and I realised I was wrong to shame you, so would you like to accompany me as my friend to the Crypts" said Hex.

"do I have a choice" joked Skull.

"no, I was just being nice" said Hex as she walked towards the exit, Skull quickly following her.

"so, shall we hug now?" asked Skull.

"don't ruin the moment Skull" said Hex.

"okay" said Skull.

"they'll be okay, now to get Ouro settled back in" said Raider.

"least everything's back to normal now" said Stealth Elf as everyone left leaving just them two in the office.

"I hope so, but there is something niggling at me" said Spyro.

"what's that?" asked Stealth Elf.

"something Archebald said, he claimed something was coming before the guards zapped him, he didn't seem exactly like a bad guy, he saved my dad from dying, he didn't really want to hurt Ouro and he kept his promise to release her, do you think he was telling the truth" said Spyro.

"I have no idea, but maybe we should keep our heads up" said Stealth Elf.

"sounds like a good idea" said Spyro.

"so Eruptor's finished all our paperwork, the poor dear, how about a sparring match, loser does the dishes" said Stealth Elf.

"oh, you're on" said Spyro.

Elsewhere while the others were all going back to normal life, Pyrox was back in his small base of operations, his body was almost rebuilt.

"Abelard, you haven't gotten rid of me yet, I will get my revenge and I think I'll start with that runt" said Pyrox laughing as continued to repair himself.

**End of Book 6**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next Story**

**The threat is coming, survival will lie upon one final test, one moment to save everyone. If they shall fail all life upon existence will cease to be. The Black Breath is coming, it is the Twilight of the realms. **

**Skylanders Academy Ragnarök **


End file.
